Not a Monster
by Sadistic S. Kuroyuki
Summary: Persetan apa kata orang, aku bukan monster. Aku hanyalah si rubah pemburu, si licik yang takkan melepaskan mangsa. Aku bisa jadi baik, sangat baik. Tapi aku juga sangat sadis, hanya sesadis yang aku mau. OOC, OC, modern AU, gore, sadisme, broken home, brotherhood KyuuNaru, a lil' bit of Sci-fi
1. Chapter 1

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, in.**

...

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Not a Monster**** © Sadistic S. Kuro****yuki**

**Rate :**** M**

**Genre : ****Mistery & Friendship**

**Pairing : **Belum muncul tapi sudah ditentukan, just (a lot of) hints

**Update : ****Sebulan sekali. **(Petunjuk selengkapnya lihat di bawah)

**Warning :**

OOC, OC, modern AU, brotherhood KuramaNaruto, gore, sadisme, broken home. Typo bertebaran, gaje, plot dan setting acak-acakan, diksi tak karuan, hasil menghayal dengan kemungkinan menjadi kenyataan 0,00000000001%.

**Summary :**

Persetan apa kata orang, aku bukan monster. Aku hanyalah si rubah pemburu, si licik yang takkan melepaskan mangsa. Aku bisa jadi baik, sangat baik. Tapi aku juga sangat sadis, hanya sesadis yang aku mau.

**.**

**Chapter One : Otouto**

.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Tiga pisau itu berhasil menggores kulitku. Tak kupedulikan. Aku terus berlari, tak peduli hujan deras berpetir yang selalu kubenci menerpaku tanpa ampun.

Tapi pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku basah kuyub. Tubuhku lemas setelah berlari entah berapa lama, ditambah luka-luka yang sudah berhasil menyentuh kulitku. Aku hampir putus asa. Aku langsung mencari tempat yang tersembunyi dan tidak terlalu basah. Kemudian tubuhku ambruk menghantam tanah.

Entah karena kondisiku yang sudah setengah sadar atau apa, aku seperti melihat Aniki. Aniki-ku yang terasa jauh. Dia berdiri memunggungiku. Seperti Aniki yang selama ini kukenal.

Kurama-niisan yang jauh di depan, tak terjangkau sekeras apa pun aku berusaha. Prodigy.

Terdengar suara sambaran petir mengagetkanku. Sosok itu menghilang. Apa hanya halusinasiku saja?

"Aniki…" bisikku lirih.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau berada di posisiku?

Setelah itu, semuanya terlihat buram, kemudian gelap. Hanya hitam yang terlihat.

…

Aku tidak tahu aku di mana. Tapi bau obat mengusik hidungku. Aku mulai sadar aku di mana.

Putih dan bau obat. Tentu saja rumah sakit.

Tempat yang paling kubenci. Aura dari kamar mayat dan orang sekarat, tangisan anak kecil yang menolak disuntik, dan sebagainya. Penuh aura tak enak, saat aku kecil membuatku selalu memilih jalan memutar daripada melewati jalan di depan rumah sakit. Aniki selalu menertawakanku soal itu dan sering menantangku berjalan lewat depan rumah sakit saat malam. Tentu saja kutolak mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang, oh sialnya aku, aku di dalam bangunan yang kubenci. Tentu saja aku ingin kabur‼ Ke mana saja boleh, asal jangan tempat ular sialan itu atau rumah sakit lain‼

Aku mencoba berdiri. Tapi melihat tebalnya perban yang membebat kedua kakiku, aku mengurungkan niat. Pasti sakit kalau kupaksa bergerak.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara langkah membuat instingku waspada. Kuhunuskan cakar-cakarku. Seorang wanita berjas putih. Rambutnya biru gelap, lurus sampai punggung, dengan sepasang iris lavender lembut. Dia menatapku, tak menyiratkan bahaya apapun, membuatku ragu dan memasukkan cakarku.

"Tak usah banyak bergerak dulu, luka-lukamu sangat parah," ujarnya.

Aku mendengus, berbalik ke sisi lain, memunggunginya. Hal kekanak-kanakan yang selalu kulakukan saat marah. Tapi aku segera meringis. Dengan bodohnya kutimpa salah satu dari sembilan ekor rubah berbulu oranyeku, dan sialnya, tepat di sikutku!

"Ittai!"

Aku terlonjak, terpaksa duduk, memastikan ekorku tidak patah. Berlebihan, tapi aku tipe orang yang sering dengan tak sengaja merusak bahkan menghancurkan sesuatu. Termasuk tubuhku sendiri. Ya, aku memang agak ceroboh. Entah sudah berapa perabot di rumah yang pecah, secara tak sengaja kusenggol. Apalagi kalau lagi berantem dengan Aniki.

Eh, bukan berantem sih... Tapi aku yang menantang dengan nyolotnya, sementara Aniki hanya menghindar atau menangkis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—kadang-kadang tak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaannya. Dasar prodigy.

"Perhatikan di mana posisi ekormu."

Dia mendekatiku, menyentuh dan mengelus lembut ekorku yang kutimpa, ralat, kusikut. Sama sekali tak terlihat takut. Mungkin dia menganggap itu hanya ekor kucing manja berbulu lebat dan lembut piaraan Okaasan.

"Ekormu tidak apa-apa. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Kutatap iris lavender-nya yang lembut. Tatapan keibuan. Tangannya seolah memintaku untuk berbaring. Dia menarik selimutku sampai ke dada. Mengelus lembut telinga rubahku sebelum beranjak pergi.

…

Aku kembali terbangun karena bau obat yang terlalu tajam bagiku. Kenapa sih, obat-obatan itu baunya harus menyengat? Penyiksaan hidung!

Masih di ruangan yang sama, hanya sudah malam. Perutku berbunyi minta diisi. Kusambar gelas berisi susu coklat di meja berlaci di sisi kasur. Tidak dingin, masih agak hangat. Mungkin baru 5-10 menit didiamkan. Kuhabiskan dengan cepat.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara langkah dan bau yang sama. Wanita bermata lavender itu lagi. Seorang wanita berpakaian perawat menyertainya.

"Kau bisa tersedak kalau minum seperti itu."

Sementara perawat menyajikan makanan, dia mengecek kondisiku.

"Proses penyembuhan tubuhmu sangat cepat. Pertahankan dengan makanan bergizi ya?"

Lagi-lagi tatapan lembut yang membuatku tak jadi menghunuskan cakar. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Saat di perawat keluar duluan, dia membelai lembut kepalaku.

"Makan sendiri, ya? Gomen, aku ada urusan," pamitnya sebelum beranjak, yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.

…

Aku sudah menghabiskan makan malamku. Aku mulai bosan. Kusambar remote TV. Lima menit mengutak-atik, tak ada kartun. Kulirik lagi meja berlaci di sisi kasurku. Tangan isengku langsung membuka laci. Ada scethbook ukuran A4 setebal 100 lembar, penghapus, pulpen hitam, penggaris 20 cm, 2 batang pensil yang baru diraut, dan buku ukuran A5 setebal 200 lembar bersampul oranye. Yay, oranye! Warna kesukaanku!

Aku menyeringai. Kumatikan TV, kuraih perlengkapan itu. Di halaman buku oranye, ada secarik kertas terselip.

'_Kalau ada yang ingin kau curahkan tapi tak sanggup terucap, tuangkanlah._

_Ttd. Umino Hinata'_

Kubuka halaman pertama sketchbook.

Aku menelan ludah. Ragu. Padahal hanya menggambar sketsa. Gambarku tak sebagus Aniki. Tapi lumayan bagus untuk anak seumuranku. Tapi aku tak yakin bisa membuat ekspresi tatapan keibuan itu, mengingat aku sendiri lupa rasanya punya ibu. Bukan lupa, tapi memilih untuk melupakan perasaan itu. Terlalu sakit untuk diingat.

Aku kembali menggeleng. Yah, sulit, tapi harus kucoba, karena aku ingin. Padahal disuruh mengingat tatapan itu saja sudah bikin hati kacau tak karuan. Benar-benar kacau balau!

Ah, sudahlah, coba dulu baru bilang sulit.

…

Aku selesai tepat saat kudengar suara langkah datang. Secepat kilat kukembalikan peralatan gambar ke laci dan menyambar remote TV. Langsung cari berita, pilihan yang aman dari pada sinetron tidak jelas yang didominasi teriakan memekakkan telinga. Aku selamat, hanya perawat yang mengambil peralatan makan kotor. Aku menghela nafas saat perawat itu pergi. Kembali kuraih sketchbook.

Sayangnya aku tak benar-benar selamat. Wanita berambut biru gelap itu datang saat aku membuka halaman yang baru saja kuselesaikan. Sketsa wajahnya. Langsung kututup sketchbook-ku dan kumasukkan ke laci.

Dia tersenyum hangat, mengelus lembut rambut pirang jabrikku yang selalu mencuat seenaknya seperti Aniki, bedanya rambutnya warna merah darah pekat dan sepanjang Otousan. Lalu menatapkan dengan sepasang lavender-nya yang menenangkan.

"Apa kau mau mengobrol denganku?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia duduk di sisi kasurku, membelai ekorku.

"Aku Umino Hinata. Kau?"

"Namikaze Naruto," ucapku pelan. Meski aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa Aniki memakai nama Uzumaki, padahal nama ayah Namikaze.

Dia sedikit kaget mendengar nama keluargaku. Tentu saja... Namikaze Corp, bisa dibilang perusahaan yang menguasai hampir separuh ekonomi dunia... Entah kenapa, setelah sekian lama, baru sekarang aku mengkhawatirkan perusahaan. Padahal biasanya aku tak peduli, karena tahu pasti Aniki yang akan mewarisinya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun, bisa tolong kau jelaskan kenapa polisi menemukanmu terluka parah seminggu yang lalu? Dan... Maaf, bentuk tubuhmu yang... berbeda."

"Aku kabur… kabur dari pria ular itu dan gerombolannya…"

Aku marah karena mengingatnya. Kedua tanganku mengepal, lalu terbuka dengan cakar yang menajam.

"Maaf, mungkin kau tak begitu suka pembicaraan ini. Tapi… apa pria ular yang kau sebut itu mengakibatkankan tubuhmu seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Rahangku terasa mengeras dan keempat taringku menajam.

"**Aku ingin membunuhnya…"**

Tunggu! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Bagus! Dia pasti akan menjauhiku karena nafsu membunuhku. Dia pasti mengiraku monster, dattebayo!

Dia menyentuh tanganku, menggenggamnya. Kehangatannya mengalir, menenangkanku. Perlahan kumasukkan cakarku. Eh? Kenapa dia justru...

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto-kun…" ujarnya.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengatur nafas, perlahan membaringkan diri, mulai rileks. Dia menyentuh dahiku. Kehangatannya dengan cepat menjalar di tubuhku.

"Semuanya akan lebih baik kalau diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin."

Aku mengangguk. Dia melepaskan tangannya. Aku mendengar langkah lain dan suara seperti troli. Lalu aku merasakan sentuhan di perbanku.

"Kami akan mengganti perbanmu dan memakaikan beberapa obat, tolong tahan rasa sakitnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, meski sedikit bergidik. Aku masih ingat jelas saat Aniki mengobati kaki kananku setelah aku terjatuh dari pohon. Dasar Aniki yang tak bisa lembut, dia membebat perban dengan sadis. Apa lagi saat membersikan lukaku dengan antiseptik. Dia malah menekan bola kapas bercairan antiseptik itu tanpa ampun, dengan alasan obatnya akan lebih meresap kalau begini. Mana ekspresinya tetap dingin begitu... Ukh…

…

Akhirnya proses menyiksa itu selesai. Aku meringis meski hanya membayangkannya. Kembali tangan hangat menggenggam tanganku. Dan tatapan hangatnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kau benar-benar perlu istirahat. Aku khawatir beberapa luka yang belum tertutup sempurna akan terbuka."

Aku mengangguk pasrah.

…

Tap…tap…tap…

Suara langkah yang membuat telingaku berdiri. Langkah Hinata-neechan, tapi disertai suara langkah orang lain.

Saat pintu terbuka, muncul Hinata-neechan dan seorang pria dengan pakaian polisi. Usianya... sepertinya 40an. Dari pakaiannya, sepertinya jabatannya cukup tinggi. Uchiha Fugaku, tertera di tagname-nya.

Aku memaksakan diri meski kakiku masih terasa nyeri. Seingatku ada 7 luka tembakan di kaki kiri dan 12 luka tembakan di kaki kanan. Itu belum termasuk belasan sayatan yang cukup dalam. Oh, jangan dihitung luka tembakan di bagian tubuhku yang lain

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berdiri," ujar pria itu, tersenyum aneh.

"Pistol di sabukmu terisi penuh. Lalu belati tersembunyi di masing-masing sepatumu. Alat komunikasi wireless seperti alat bantu dengar manusia di telingamu. Di jam tanganmu ada alat perekam suara. Lepaskan itu semua!"

Aku berhasil memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Nafasku terengah karena kalimat barusan dan.. panik, yeah, panik. Tapi tatapan tajamku tak melepaskannya. Cakarku menajam. Rahangku mengeras dan taringku memanjang. Aku menggeram rendah.

"Pengamatan yang bagus. Baiklah, akan kulepas."

Pria itu melepas semua yang kusebut, meletakkannya di kasur. Lalu aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di bahuku. Hinata-neechan.

"Cakar dan taringmu."

Aku mengangguk, menarik cakarku. Taringku memendek. Memang tak adil dia tanpa senjata sementara aku dengan cakar dan taring tajam siap menyerang.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku, masih menatap tajam iris onyx yang tampak menyebalkan itu.

"Uchiha Fugaku-san, polisi yang menemukanmu 2 minggu lalu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya. Kenapa kau waspada begitu? Kau tidak memercayainya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak memercayainya! Masuk dengan senjata begitu!"

"Menurutku kau terlalu defensif," ujar Uchiha itu.

Okay, cukup sudah. Aku tidak suka dia. Langsung kuhunuskan cakarku. Kakiku benar-benar sakit. Takkan kuat berdiri lebih dari 15 detik. Jadi kujejakkan kedua kakiku sekuatnya untuk melompat dan menyerang. Aku tahu tipe serangan seperti ini mudah diprediksi. Pria itu dengan mudah menghindarinya. Tapi refleks kujejakkan tangan kiriku di lantai untuk memutar arah serangan.

Syaat…

Dia menghindar tepat waktu. Cakarku hanya sedikit mengenai pipi kanannya. Aku menggeram rendah, marah.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan terus menyerang‼" amuk Hinata-neechan. Entah tenaga dari mana, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku dan menghempaskanku ke kasur.

"Kendalikan dirimu…" ujarnya lirih.

"Aku tak yakin…"

"Apa nalurimu untuk menyerang pihak asing yang tampak mencurigakan?"

"Kurasa. Semua tampak… ingin menyerangku…"

Dia lalu duduk di samping kiriku.

"Sepertinya dia hanya menurutimu, Hinata-san."

Telinga rubahku langsung berdiri tegak. Aku menggeram rendah, menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Bercanda, kau rubah yang terlalu manis untuk membunuh."

Aku tak peduli. Cakarku kembali menajam.

"Apa maumu?"

"Identitas lengkapmu."

Aku langsung mengambil buku harianku, membuka bagian identitas dan menunjukkannya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kuingat."

Dia mengernyitkan dahi melihat jumlah kolom yang kuisi.

"Menurutmu, apa bagusnya mengingat saat kedua orang tuaku dibantai di depan mata di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-10?! Pria ular sialan dan gerombolan tikus tanah pengecutnya yang melakukan itu! Hentikan bahas topik ini kalau tak mau kubunuh!"

"Siapa pria yang kau maksud?"

"**Orochimaru."**

Jika biasanya kuku jariku hanya memanjang sampai membentuk cakar 3 cm, tak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini sampai 7 cm.

"Tertarik untuk kerja sama? Orochimaru adalah buronan kelas kakap kami," tawar pria itu.

"Fugaku-san! Saat kau membawanya kemari dia terluka parah!" seru Hinata-neechan.

"Sistem penyembuhan diri tubuhku tanpa pengaruh racun itu 10 kali lebih cepat dari manusia normal," ujarku.

"Baiklah… kita lihat perkembanganmu 6 minggu lagi, baru kupastikan kapan kau boleh keluar rumah sakit."

Tatapan matanya tampak sangat khawatir.

"**Aku ingin membunuhnya…"**

Aku tahu dia khawatir. Tapi nafsu membunuhku terlanjur naik. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku takkan bisa memaafkannya. Dendamku sudah terlalu besar untuk dibendung. Aura kegelapanku menguar. Ekorku melambai tegang. Aku menggeram.

"Apa keluargamu akan kembali kalau kau membunuh Orochimaru?"

Aku terdiam memikirkan apa yang Hinata-neechan katakan. Ya, memang tak mungkin.

"Aku tahu, memang Okaasan, Otousan dan Aniki tak akan kembali, tapi… **AARRGGHH‼‼ KELUAR KALAU TAK MAU KUBUNUH‼"**

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri dengan frustasi, meraung dalam bahasa yang sulit dijelaskan, membanting tubuh dan berguling di kasur. Untung mereka menuruti kemauanku, segera keluar. Kalau tidak, aku tak bisa jamin kalau aku bisa menahan diri. Bisa-bisa 'dark side'-ku bangkit.

"**Memang tak ada yang mengerti dendamku kalau tak mengalami…"** gumamku sebelum tertidur.

…

Aku memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke jendela. Kubuka jendela kaca geser itu. Angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajahku. Aku menikmatinya, merilekskan diri untuk berpikir. Aku kembali menghela nafas. Entah berapa puluh kali aku menghela nafas hari ini sejak Uchiha itu datang tadi pagi. Aku melongokkan kepalaku dengan tangan bertumpu pada kusen jendela, karena kakiku masih terlalu sakit untuk sepenuhnya menopang tubuhku.

Kutatap langit kelam yang tanpa bintang. Sesekali kudengar gemuruh petir di kejauhan.

Kelam. Yeah, kelam.

Aku ingat Aniki yang suka pada langit malam, pilihan warna yang serba gelap, sampai sorot mata a la film-film horor. Dia memang sukanya yang kelam-kelam...

Aku menatap cakarku. Sialan, aku kembali menghela nafas.

"**AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH‼‼‼"**

Hhh… aku tahu… sejak awal aku tahu!

Membunuh Orochimaru takkan mengembalikan keluargaku. Mereka akan tetap di sana, amat jauh, sampai tiba waktunya bagiku untuk menyusul. Tapi aku benar-benar dendam. Aku tak begitu memikirkan tubuhku yang dia ubah seenaknya seperti boneka manekin. Aku marah karena apa yang dia lakukan pada keluargaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan kalau tahu dendamku. Mungkin mereka tidak akan menyalahkan keputusanku. Hanya Orochimaru yang pantas disalahkan. Hanya dia!

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Kubiarkan jendela terbuka. Angin malam menyeruak masuk.

Kerja sama dengan kepolisian? Jujur saja, tak pernah kupikirkan. Malah mereka kuhitung sebagai musuh.

Memang, artinya aku tak bisa menyerang atau membunuh sesuka hati. Yah, tak masalah. Aku bukan sadistic. Malah cenderung takut dengan darah.

Aku mendengus, lalu terkekeh miris. Ironis.

"Bukan sadist, tapi self-injury. Memalukan, dasar sialan kau," rutukku.

Yeah, saat aku sudah sangat frustasi, ada dua pilihan. Raungan frustadi atau self-injury-ku kumat. Dan saat ini, self-injury-ku kembali kumat. Kutorehkan luka baru dengan cakarku di sekujur lengan kiriku.

Sakit.

Rasa sakit yang membuatku merasa hidup. Kalau aku masih bisa merasakan sakit, berarti aku belum mati rasa. Aku memang masih cukup waras untuk tak mengiris nadiku. Aku hanya membuat luka yang tidak fatal. Konyol rasanya kalau mati gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu.

…

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah khas Hinata-neechan membangunkanku. Dia sudah di depan jendela yang tadi kubuka.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau begini," ujarnya sambil menutup dan mengunci jendela, lalu menatapku.

"Hanya angin malam dan suhu sedikit rendah."

Aku memalingkan wajah. Aku tak begitu suka tatapan khawatir. Membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Kau ragu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak…"

"Hey, tatap aku!"

Tangan hangatnya menyentuh daguku. Mau tak mau aku menatapnya. Aku berani bertaruh, yang dia temukan di dasar samudra kelamku hanya kegelapan, dendam, dan keraguanku. Kemudian dia menyadari lengan kiriku yang berlumuran darah. Tak bertanya, dia segera merawat lukaku. Tapi tatapannya yang menggantikan 'kenapa bisa terluka?'.

"Self-injury kalau sedang frustasi atau kesal."

"Kau tak mempercayai Itachi-san?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia lalu membelai kepalaku.

"Tak masalah. Sulit bagimu untuk percaya orang baru, ya?"

"Dia mencurigakan!"

"Tapi kau tak bisa terus begini. Kau harus bersosialisasi. Tentu kau ingin kehidupan normal, 'kan?"

Aku menepis pelan tangannya, menghela nafas.

"Hal itu mustahil kudapatkan… Aku memang menginginkannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuat perhitungan dan bertemu Aniki. Setelah itu, aku tak terlalu peduli."

"Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya balas dendam?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Apa hanya balas dendam karena orang tuamu yang menjadi keinginan terbesarmu?"

"**Kau takkan mengerti rasanya!"** raungku kesal, mencengkram kerah jas putihnya.

Dia terdiam, menghela nafas. Kurasa aku mengatakan hal yang salah. Apa dia marah? Aku langsung melepaskannya, lalu duduk memeluk lutut. Aku tersentak, menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Akhirnya dia berdiri, menuju pintu.

"G-gomennasai…" ucapku lirih, merasa bersalah. Memang harusnya tak kubentak dia yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Bukan salahmu. Tolong jangan melukai diri lagi. Kombanwa, oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun," ujarnya sembari tersenyum, meski agak berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum yang memaksakan diri. Senyum getir. Apa dia juga memiliki masa lalu kelam sepertiku?

…

Suara kicau burung membangunkanku. Aku menggeliat, lalu meregangkan badan. Kakiku masih terasa sakit. Tapi tetap kupaksakan untuk berdiri meski sakitnya bukan main. Aku meringis, lalu berharap tak ada luka yang terbuka. Aku melangkah kearah pintu. Tapi aku terjatuh di langkah ke-5.

"Chi-kuso… dasar lemah…" rutukku, berusaha berdiri lagi. Umpatan normal kalau dibanding Aniki yang bisa merutuk dalam belasan bahasa dalam sehari. Tak cukup bahasa Jepang dan Inggris, dia bisa melontarkan dalam bahasa Yunani, Latin, Prancis, Spanyol, Jerman, Italia, Mandarin, Korea, Rusia, bahkan bahasa sandinya sendiri. Karena dia... prodigy. Dia bahkan sudah kuliah di usia 15 tahun, di saat teman-teman seumurannya baru kelas 3 SMP. Bahkan dia hanya perlu dua tahun untuk menyelesaikan S1.

Saat aku hampir berhasil berdiri, kudengar suara langkah yang familiar, Uchiha dan Hinata-neechan. Lima detik berselang, pintu terbuka, mereka segera masuk.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Uchiha. Aku menggeleng, kembali memaksa berdiri, agak tertatih kembali ke ranjang yang sudah 2 minggu kupakai.

"Bocah keras kepala."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tak merasakan peralatanmu," balasku.

"Sengaja tak kupakai. Kau pasti akan mencabik-cabik tubuhku begitu merasakannya."

Aku tak peduli dan tak mau dengan ucapannya. Aku tak suka orang ini… Gaya humornya mirip Aniki.

"Naruto-kun, kalau kau memang ingin membunuh Orochimaru, kau juga harus bekerja sama dengan Fugaku-san," tegur Hinata-neechan.

"Cih… Baiklah, aku menurut saja. Sesuka kalian saja. Toh kulakukan bukan karena aku mau. Tapi jika dengan itu aku bisa makin cepat membunuh Orochimaru, akan kulakukan."

Aku kesal. Kenapa Hinata-neechan sekarang terus-terusan membela Uchiha?

Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya merasa dikhianati sekutu sendiri. Apa dia marah karena tiba-tiba kubentak dan hampir kucekik?

…

Aku melewatkan jam sarapan. Mereka mengantarkannya, tapi tak kusentuh. Setali tiga uang dengan obat penahan nyeri dan vitamin-vitamin entah apa, tak ada yang kuminum. Aku kehilangan selera makan. Memang, pengaruhnya tak signifikan pada tubuhku. Obat penahan nyeri dosisnya tidak pas untukku, tak berefek, hanya menyiksa lidah karena aku tak suka pahit. Lalu vitamin? Lupakan, aku tak suka baunya. Entah baunya yang memang menyengat, atau hidungku yang hipersensitif terhadap zat sintetis.

…

Saat kulewatkan jam makan siang, Hinata-neechan langsung berkunjung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau sarapan dan makan siang?"

"Tidak lapar."

"Apa perlu kusuapi?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kalau begitu makanlah."

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar."

"Aku khawatir kau-"

"Melewatkan dua kali makan tak akan berpengaruh bagi tubuhku."

"Oh ya, dari data identitasmu sebelum menghilang seminggu setelah tragedi itu, kau punya kakak. Kurama, delapan tahun lebih tua darimu. Kau pasti memikirkannya, 'kan?"

Aniki. Sekarang mungkin usianya dua puluh tahun. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Aniki?

.

Tsuzuku

.

Naruko sudah dapat 'jatah penyiksaan' di ACS (Another Crazy Story). Nah, sekarang giliran Kurama! Mmm... kapan giliran Minato ya? _*evil smirk*_

Setting-nya Modern AU. Tapi author satu ini paling susah membuat fanfict di mana chara-nya hanya punya kemampuan tarung standar manusia normal. Makanya jangan kaget kalau bakal ada crazy scientists berkeliaran. OC pun pasti ada, karena... Well, sedikit hint :

~~"Akuma Kazoku adalah keluargaku yang sebenarnya," ucap Kurama.~~

Karena ini sifatnya proyek sampingan dan author masih sibuk baru masuk SMA (cieee, yang sudah pakai putih-abu-abu ceritanya nih...) maka updatenya tidak sesering ACS (Another Crazy Story). Ini jadwalnya.

Week 1 : ACS

Week 2 : NAM (Not a Monster)

Week 3 : ACS

Week 4 : -

Week 5 : Balik ke Week 1, dst.

Sekian, sampai jumpa di NAM bulan depan!

.

Words : 3.228

Pages : 11

Publish : 2013-06-18

.

Mind to review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, out.**


	2. Kazoku

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, in.**

...

Saatnya balas review!

For **CindyAra** : Syukurlah saya tidak salah masuk genre. Sempat khawatir masalah genre soalnya...

For **aozora shin, Shici kage, braja kun, UZUMAKI NARUCHAN** : Thanks! NAM 2 hadir di sini!

For **feigun** : Si Aniki itu Kurama. Karena Itachi itu jatahnya Sasuke, hehehe. Kesadisan tetap setia membumbui kok, soalnya otak saya keseringan nyasar di adegan berdarah.

For **Farhan UzuZaki** : Ya, Aniki-nya itu Kurama. Akuma Kazoku memang berarti keluarga iblis, tapi saya cenderung memakai makna konotasi daripada denotasi. Review anda tidak kepanjangan kok...

For **Kagami Natsuko** : Bukan Shounen-Ai. Saya seorang fujoshi, tapi sayangnya sampai detik ini saya merasa belum mampu bikin fanfict Shounin-Ai. Sasuke sudah ada jatah peran sendiri. Yap, di sini tak ada NaruHina, karena Hinata berperan sebagai mother figure.

Thanks for all readers and especially reviewers!

...

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Not a Monster**** © Sadistic S. Kuro****yuki**

**.**

**Chapter ****2**** : Kazoku**** (Family)**

.

"Nee, kau nakal sekali, Kurama-kun..."

Orochimaru tersenyum sadis, menatap pemuda dua puluh tahun yang terkurung di balik jeruji sel itu.

Rambutnya merah jabrik tak karuan, dibiarkan panjang mencercah bahu. Sepasang telinga rubah berwarna oranye kemerahan mencuat tajam. Irisnya merah darah pekat, berpupil vertikal tajam, menatap Orochimaru dengan dingin, seolah mampu membekukan neraka hanya dengan tatapan. Tiga tanda goresan menghias kedua pipinya. Sembilan ekor dengan bulu lebat berwarna oranye kemerahan hampir tak bergerak di sekitarnya. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana traning panjang berwarna hitam, memamerkan dada bidang dan perut berotot. Tubuhnya babak belur dengan luka di sana-sini, entah itu memar atau sabetan senjata tajam.

Dia duduk menyandar pada dinding besi yang dingin, karena kedua tangannya dililiti rantai dari pergelangan tangan sampai siku, ujung rantainya terpaku pada dinding. Sembilan ekornya juga tak bergerak bukan karena dia tak ingin, karena ekor-ekor itu berbalut rantai tiap meternya, dengan ujung-ujung yang menempel erat pada lantai yang juga dilapisi besi. Kedua kakinya pun juga dirantai.

"Aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, bukan karena perintahmu, Orochi-teme," ucapnya. Suaranya berat, penuh kegelapan dan kebencian.

"Oww, begitukah kau bersikap pada mantan gurumu, Kurama-kun?" ujar Orochimaru dengan nada sakit hati yang dibuat-buat, membuat yang diajak bicara makin benci.

"Empasis pada kata mantan," balas Kurama singkat.

"Aku memang mantan gurumu, tapi haruskah kau bersikap sekejam itu?"

Kurama memutuskan untuk tak merespon, tatapannya makin sengit. Tak ada gunanya bicara dengan ular brengsek yang satu ini.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal, Kurama-kun..." Senyuman sadis tak meninggalkan wajah pria itu, malah makin lebar saat tujuh anak buahnya datang, berdiri di belakang Orochimari bagai anjing yang patuh.

"Kabuto-kun, lakukan."

Salah satu dari mereka, pemuda yang tampak usianya tak beda jauh dengan Kurama, rambutnya perak, dikuncir ke belakang, dia mengenakan kacamata dengan frame bulat. Dia mendorong troli yang berisi beberapa suntikan entah berisi cairan apa. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, lalu memberi isyarat pada dua rekannya untuk membuka pintu jeruji.

Dikawal dua temannya, Kabuto masuk. Tangannya sudah dilapisi sarung tangan putih.

"Nee, Kouhai-kun, kalau saja kau tidak nakal..." goda Kabuto, tangan kanannya memegang dagu Kurama.

"Nekrofil sialan. Lepaskan aku," balas Kurama dengan nada memerintah. Matanya tetap menatap tajam. Kabuto hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menyiapkan suntikan di troli.

"Dari dulu kau selalu begitu. Wajar tak ada yang berani mengusikmu meski kau paling muda di angkatan kita karena lompat kelas, atau saat sifat brother-complex-mu sukses meneror sekolah," ujar pria berkacamata itu, sudah memegang suntikan yang siap pakai, jarumnya sudah siap menembus kulit putih Kurama.

'_Serum apa itu?'_ batin Kurama waswas sambil berontak, tak ambil pusing dengan kata-kata menyebalkan Kabuto.

"Dalam hati kau pasti bertanya-tanya ini serum apa, tapi terlalu keras kepala untuk bertanya. Singkat saja ya, ini akan membuatmu jadi anjing yang patuh bagi Orochimaru-sama," ujar Kabuto, langsung menusukkan jarum itu di lengan kiri atas Kurama yang masih berusaha berontak.

Sakit.

Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Kurama. Digigitnya bibir sendiri, tak sudi berteriak kesakitan di depan Orochimaru. Tidak, dia tak boleh terlihat lemah!

Tapi rasa sakit itu terasa makin hebat. Rasanya seperti tiap senti kulitnya dibakar api neraka. Ukh, sialan... Makin kuat dia menggigit bibirnya, tanpa sadar kalau bibir pucat itu sudah berdarah. Tapi dia bertahan pada egonya, yang menolak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Tak ada rintihan penuh derita manifestasi dari rasa sakit.

Keras kepala. Itulah Uzumaki Kurama yang selama ini dikenal orang-orang.

'_Tidak boleh... Tidak boleh menunjukkan tanda kelemahan... Yami-sensei...'_

Sebagai murid dari Uzumaki Yami, sudah tentu Kurama menerima latihan keras dari pria setan itu. Sudah dibenamkan dalam otak Uzumaki muda itu, kelemahan tak boleh ditunjukkan. Sama sekali tidak boleh, apalagi jika di depan musuh.

"Ah... Ajaran dari si setan Yami itu rupanya... Mana guru kesayanganmu itu? Guru yang bahkan kau anggap ayah karena Minato tak becus mengasuh anak—bahkan tak becus mengurus keluarga. Kenapa dia tak ke sini menyelamatkan muridnya? Apa dia sudah membuangmu karena masih ada Karin, Sasori dan Yozora? Bahkan Yozora yang sudah kau anggap adik itu, kenapa dia tidak ke sini? Bukankah Yozora adalah penganut prinsip kawanan serigala? Jangan-jangan... kau sudah dikeluarkan dari kawanan... Ckckckck, kasihan sekali... Yang tadinya pemburu, kini jadi tawanan... rubah kecil yang terluka di sarang ular..." Orochimaru terus bicara dalam monolognya, tak peduli didengar Kurama atau tidak.

'_Fokus pada misi, Kurama. Fokus. Dia ingin memanfaatkan emosimu. Misi ini tak boleh sampai ketahuan! Si rubah pemburu tak pernah gagal dalam misinya atau pun melepaskan target!'_

...

"Otousan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" seru seorang wanita, tangannya menggebrak meja.

Wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Karin, usianya 22 tahun. Rambutnya merah jabrik, panjang sampai pinggang. Matanya oranye kemerahan, menyala-nyala bagai kobaran api, dibingkai oleh kacamata dengan frame persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang bagian bawahnya dikeluarkan, bagian lengan digulung sampai siku, kancing paling atas dan paling bawah dibiarkan terbuka. Sementara untuk bawahan, dia mengenakan celana panjang jeans berwarna biru gelap yang agak longgar.

Sementara pria yang mejanya baru saja digebrak Karin bernama Uzumaki Yami. Adik dari Uzumaki Kushina dengan selisih usia sepuluh tahun. Rambutnya hitam dengan hight light merah di beberapa tempat, jabrik, dengan panjang sepunggung yang dikuncir ekor satu. Matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap misterius seperti belantara hutan yang tak pernah tersentuh tangan manusia.

"Sudah dua tahun seperti ini! Kurama masih terkurung di sana! Bahkan kiriman data terakhir sudah sebulan yang lalu! Lagi pula, Naruto sudah aman! Aku, Sasori dan Yozora siap kapan saja untuk menyerbu!" Karin berteriak dengan semangat menggebu.

"Jangan gegabah." Hanya itu balasannya.

"Tapi Orochimaru tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!"

"Karin. Aku bilang jangan gegabah. Berbeda dengan 'jangan serang dulu'." Suaranya yang bariton, tenang, lebih dingin dari es. Lebih ampuh memaksa Karin untuk diam.

"Tapi sudah ada rencana, 'kan?" tanya Karin, emosinya mulai mereda.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat Yami mengakhiri pembicaraan. Terjadi keheningan selama semenit, akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerja ayah angkatnya itu.

Masih di ruang kerjanya, Yami menghela nafas, menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran tinggi di kursi putarnya. Pria berpakaian jas resmi itu kemudian memutar kursinya, menatap layar LCD yang menampilkan data-data dari Kurama yang masuk sejak dua tahun lalu. Data-data hasil infiltrasi Kurama...

'_Kurama... Kau benar-benar nekat... Aku tahu kau tak suka melepaskan mangsamu, tapi kalau senekat ini...'_

...

"Bagaimana, Karin?"

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng. Iris sewarna apinya menatap mata Sasori yang tadi menanyainya, jelas-jelas menyuratkan rasa khawatir.

"Aku punya firasat tidak enak..." ujar Sasori.

Namanya Uzumaki-Akasuna Sasori, usianya baru menginjak 18 tahun. Rambut merahnya dipotong pendek, hanya sampai leher. Matanya yang berwarna coklat hazel tampak tenang. Tubuhnya berperawakan kecil dan wajahnya bertipe baby face, membuatnya sering dikira berusia 14-16an. Hitam adalah warna kesukaannya, disusul merah di urutan kedua. Makanya kebanyakan pakaiannya berwarna gelap, seperti t-shirt hitam lengan panjang dengan gambar kalajengking berwarna merah menghias lengan kanan atas dan dada sebelah kiri, serta celana panjang trainning berwarna merah bata dengan garis hitam di bagian samping.

"Tak biasanya kau mendengarkan firasat," komentar Karin.

Sasori, yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa berlapis beludru hitam di ruang keluarga berukuran 8x10 meter, dengan laptop kesayangan di pangkuannya, tak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada monitor laptop.

"Haaaaah! Sampai kapan harus menunggu?" keluh Karin, menghempaskan diri di sofa berbentuk 'letter U' besar yang diatur mengelilingi TV berukuran 56 Inchi.

"Ikuti saja rencana Yami-sensei. Kau kira hanya kau yang mengkhawatirkan Kurama? Tahu sendiri sikap Yozora sejak cowok rubah itu pergi," ujar Sasori, masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dari kecepatan tangannya di atas keyboard yang makin menggila, juga dengan tekanan maksimal sampai terdengar bunyi 'tak-tak-tak', Karin langsung tahu kalau remaja yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu sedang menahan amarah. Diam-diam dia mengasihani laptop Sasori—yang memang tiap bulannya harus ganti keyboard...

"Tunggu dulu! Sasori, kau tahu Yozora ke mana? 'Kan hari ini giliranmu mengantar makanan. Seharian ini aku tak melihatnya."

"Entahlah. Tadi pagi saat kuantar makanannya, dia masih bergulung di kasur, entah tidur atau tidak, karena aku mendengar geramannya."

"Kurasa aku harus mengecek kondisinya," ujar Karin, berdiri lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

"Good luck, Karin-nee..." ucap Sasori lirih.

...

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, Karin menggenggam erat gagang pintu. Pintu kamar Yozora.

Yozora adalah serigala piaraan Kurama sejak dia berumur 6 tahun. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Yami. Waktu mereka bertemu, Yozora masih kecil, anak serigala yang bahkan lebih imut dari kucing angora, baru berusia sekian bulan. Seiring waktu, mereka cepat akrab, sampai-sampai mereka bisa bicara banyak hanya dengan saling tatap—hal yang sampai saat ini tidak dimengerti Karin. Mereka bahkan sering tidur sekasur.

Waktu Kurama sudah berusia 12 tahun, dia melakukan suatu eksperimen yang membawa masalah dan berkah. Eksperimen yang mengubah Yozora menjadi serigala hybrid. Eksperimen yang meninggalkan kenangan mendalam pada keduanya.

Dia berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Percobaan Kurama menyebabkan dia berubah menjadi serigala hybrid. Menyebabkan beberapa perubahan. Dia menjadi lebih pintar sampai mampu bicara dengan bahasa manusia, bahkan membaca tulisan. Cakar dan taringnya lebih kokoh dan tajam. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga menua dengan standar manusia, menyebabkan dia hidup lebih lama dari serigala pada umumnya.

Perlahan, Karin membuka pintu itu, lalu masuk tanpa suara.

"Yozora..."

Mata oranyenya menangkap sesosok yang bergulung di atas kasur. Segera dia menekan tombol lampu, ingin memastikan sosok itu.

Benar, Yozora di sana. Dia tidak tidur, hanya berbaring.

Untuk ukuran serigala, tubuh Yozora cukup besar, tak beda jauh dengan harimau, karena eksperimen itu. Bulunya hampir semuanya berwarna hitam kelam, dengan sebagian kecil berwarna putih di ujung kaki dan ekor. Membuat Kurama menamainya Yozora yang berarti langit malam. Sementara matanya berwarna coklat hazel, sama seperti Sasori. Mulutnya tak terkatup rapat, sedikit memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan runcing.

Ikatan mereka makin erat setelah insiden itu.

Puas bernostalgia, Karin melangkah, mendekati serigala yang menggulung rapat itu. Dia melirik sekilas nampan makanan di meja samping kasur, sama sekali tak tersentuh sejak diantar Sasori.

"Yozora, kenapa kau tak makan?"

Jawaban yang diterimanya hanya geraman tak jelas, yang hanya Kurama yang bisa menerjemahkannya.

"Hey, kau tahu aku tak mengerti bahasa serigala!" protes wanita muda itu.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Akhirnya Yozora membalas dengan suara beratnya yang khas, tetap mirip suara geraman.

"Kemarin juga begini. Kau mau kupaksa minum susu dari botol dot?" omel Karin, duduk di sisi kasur dengan tangan kanan menelusuri bulu lebat di punggung serigala itu.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan Kurama. Semua anggota Akuma Kazoku juga memikirkannya. Apa kau tahu Sasori mulai mengganti keyboard laptopnya seminggu sekali karena emosi?" lanjut wanita berkacamata itu.

Sejak kepergian Kurama, Sasori makin rajin mengganti keyboard laptop. Awalnya normal, tiga bulan sekali. Perlahan makin sering, menjadi sebulan sekali. Lalu setelah putus komunikasi dengan Kurama sebulan lalu, seminggu sekali remaja maniak komputer itu mengganti keyboard. Dia jarang menampilkan emosi, tapi terlihat jelas dari kecepatan dan tekanan yang digunakan saat mengetik.

Bahkan toko komputer langganan Sasori sudah hafal apa yang akan dipesan cowok berzodiak Scorpio itu.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Yozora.

"Apa kau sadar belakangan ini cara masakku makin sadis?"

Oh ya, dari suara saat wanita Uzumaki itu memotong saja terdengar memilukan. Seolah dia sedang menggoreng seekor ikan atau mencabuti bulu ayam saat hewan-hewan itu dalam keadaan hidup. Faktanya tidak begitu, tapi dari suaranya seperti itu.

"Apa itu latihan untuk mencincang ular brengsek itu? Maaf saja, tapi dia ada janji dengan taring dan cakarku."

"Aku tak keberatan berbagi mangsa kali ini."

Tanpa ragu lagi, kedua mulai berdiskusi tentang hal-hal sadis dengan topik utama 'Siksaan apa yang cocok untuk Orochimaru brengsek'

...

"Yami-sensei."

Yang bersangkutan menghela nafas, lalu memutar kursinya. Tadi Karin, sekarang Sasori. Semoga saja Yozora tidak ikut-ikutan—mengingat serigala yang satu itu lebih anarkis dalam berdebat. Faktanya di antara mereka berlima, Yozora yang paling cinta kekerasan.

"Kenapa, Sasori?" balas pria bermata hijau gelap itu.

"Soal Kurama." Langsung pada pokok pembicaraan, itulah Sasori.

Coklat hazel beradu sengit dengan deep forest Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Yami, dengan usianya yang sudah menginjak 40 tahun, tahu cara menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Aku sudah punya rencana. Ikuti saja permainannya. Tugasmu kali ini adalah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Bukankah itu seperti kalajengking yang menunggu mangsa dengan sabar dari tempat persembunyian?"

Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas, pasrah. Di keluarga ini, hanya Kurama yang bisa menang beradu argumen dengan Yami. Karin seperti phoenix, selalu bangkit lagi setiap kalah, dia lihai bermain emosi—sementara emotion warfare nyaris tak berguna kalau berhadapan dengan setan macam Yami. Kalau Sasori adalah tipikal straight-to-the-point, sama-sama tak berkutik di hadapan Yami. Sementara Kurama, dia licik seperti rubah, dengan poker face andalannya.

"Yami-sensei... Kapan kau akan membereskan dia? Apa kau masih merasakan persahabatan itu setelah kalian berselisih paham bertahun-tahun lalu?"

SYAAAT! TAAKK!

Kali ini Yami tak membalasnya dengan kata-kata. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah pisau melesat dari tangan kanannya, hanya meleset beberapa milimeter dari pipi kiri Sasori. Pisau itu menancap di dinding belakang pemuda bermata hazel itu, menancap dalam sampai hanya gagangnya yang terlihat.

"Tak ada tempat bagi pengkhinat di daftar aliansiku. Satu-satunya alasan aku belum membantainya adalah karena aku ingin berbagi mangsa dengan murid-muridku. Sekarang, keluar sebelum aku mengajakmu sparring," ujar Yami dingin.

Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan, bahkan tak mau repot-repot minta maaf—dia tahu itu malah memperburuk keadaan dalam kasus seperti ini, meski dia yang salah karena telah mengungkit luka lama.

Pemuda maniak komputer itu segera meninggalkan ruangan Yami tanpa kata-kata. Sparring dengan Yami saat pria itu sedang emosional sama saja setor nyawa. Bahkan Kurama bisa dibuat babak belur olehnya.

...

"Baka!" seru Karin dan Yozora secara bersamaan setelah pemuda yang namanya bermakna 'kalajengking' itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi ruangan Yami. Disusul dengan dua bantal yang melesat ke kepalanya, meski bisa dengan mudah dihindari.

"Hey! Kalian tahu berdebat bukan areaku!" protes Sasori.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tanggung jawab! Temani aku belanja, karena makan malam hari ini adalah masakan kesukaan Otousan."

Kulit Sasori sedikit memucat mendengar ucapan Karin. Boyish sekalipun, perempuan tetaplah perempuan. Meski Karin jelas takkan menyeretnya ke area pakaian dan bertanya 'bagus tidak aku pakai ini' tiap menitnya, tetap saja dia tak suka menemani perempuan berbelanja—faktanya menemani siapa pun berbelanja saja dia tak suka, tepatnya malas. Untung saja, dengan tinggi dan wajahnya yang 'imut' serta rambut mereka yang sama-sama merah, dia bakalan dikira adik daripada pacar...

Karin tampaknya tak ambil pusing, melenggang keluar kamar Yozora, sedikit persiapan sebelum belanja.

"Oi, Sasori..."

"Ya, Yozora?"

"Seingatku kita belum belanja bulanan."

"Sialan." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasori, mewakili entah berapa ribu kata makian dari berbagai bahasa dunia yang menghuni kepalanya saat ini.

Oh, jangan lupa kalau satu pria dan satu wanita berbelanja, biasanya si pria yang didapuk menjadi kuli angkut barang.

'_Kenapa Kurama tampak biasa saja kalau menemani Karin?'_ batin Sasori nelangsa, setengah menyeret tubuhnya untuk berjalan.

...

Kembali ke Naruto.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Di kamar, berbaring di kasur, masih dengan seragam pasien, mata biru langitku menatap langit-langit kamar. Putih polos. Aku tak menyukainya.

Tapi takkan lama. Aku akan keluar dari sini. Keluar dari neraka di muka bumi, lalu memburu Orochimaru-teme dan mencari Kurama-nii. Oh, indahnya rencana itu.

Aku akan keluar dari sini, sudah pasti. Tapi Hinata-neechan bilang kalau aku takkan dilepaskan begitu saja. Dipastikan akan selalu ada polisi yang mengawasiku. Tak masalah, agar bisa keluar dari sini.

Kurama-nii... Kau sekarang di mana?

Kualihkan pandangan pada langit sore yang terlihat dari jendela.

Sudah tiga minggu sejak kunjungan pertama Fugaku-san. Sejak saat itu dia rutin berkunjung tiap sore. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Bahkan di hari Minggu dia tetap datang, biasanya Otousan sering meluangkan Minggu sorenya di rumah. 'Kan dia punya keluarga juga, kenapa dihabiskan bersamaku?

"Naruto." Terdengar suara Fugaku-san bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pintu. Juga kudengar suara langkah orang lain menemaninya.

"Silahkan masuk," ucapku, meski agak ragu. Siapa yang bersama Fugaku-san?

Pintu terbuka, aku bisa mencium bau mereka. Fugaku-san. Lalu, seseorang, sepertinya laki-laki.

"Fugaku-san?" panggilku, segera duduk di sisi kasur. Sepertinya terdengar jelas dari suaraku kalau aku penasaran siapa yang bersamanya.

Kedua masuk, menarik kursi dan meletakkannya tak jauh di hadapanku, kemudian duduk. Tak langsung bicara, sepertinya Fugaku-san mengerti kalau aku ingin mengamati si orang baru.

Laki-laki, usianya sekitar 18 tahun. Rambut dan matanya hitam kelam seperti Fugaku-san. Rambutnya diatur dengan poni belah tengah, sementara sisanya dijadikan kuncir satu longgar di belakang. Wajahnya serius, tapi menurutku lucu karena ada keriput di pipi yang melintang secara horizontal dari pangkal hidung sampai sisi wajah. Dia mengenakan pakaian semi-formal, kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya dibuka dan lengan panjangnya digulung ¾, lalu celana jeans dan sepatu kets hitam sebagai bawahan.

"Fugaku-san, dia..." ujarku lirih, tapi tak segera kuselesaikan. Lama tak berinteraksi secara normal membuatku sedikit canggung berhadapan dengan orang baru. Beberapa ekorku mulai melambai gelisah.

"Uchiha Itachi. Dia anakku yang pertama. Sudah pernah kubilang," ujar Fugaku-san.

Mataku menatap sosok baru itu lekat-lekat. Mirip.

Fugaku-san pernah bilang kalau dia punya dua anak laki-laki. Yang pertama dua tahun lebih muda dari Kurama-nii. Yang kedua seumuranku. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Fugaku-san membawa Itachi-san ke sini? Maksudku, setahuku orang tua takkan membahayakan nyawa anaknya. Ini, dia malah membawanya kemari, tahu sendiri kalau aku...

"Namamu Namikaze Naruto, ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu. Tak usah gelisah seperti itu." Akhirnya dia bicara. Suaranya juga berat seperti Fugaku-san.

Kali ini bukan beberapa ekor lagi yang melambai gelisah, tapi semuanya. Hey, kenapa ekor-ekorku sendiri tidak mau kerja sama sih? Kalau begini bisa-bisa false-alarm! Selain ini, kenapa Hinata-neechan tak ikut?

Tak berkutik, aku hanya bisa menatap mata hitamnya dengan gugup. Satu orang baru saja sudah begini. Bagaimana kalau aku masuk sekolah normal nanti? Banyak anak-anak di sana 'kan?! Ukh, menyesal juga di-homeschooling...

"Kutinggal kalian berdua. Santai saja," ujar Fugaku-san, bangkit, lalu segera melesat ke arah pintu dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah dengan Sonic the Hedgehog.

"..."

"..."

Aku dan Itachi-san menatap pintu yang baru dilewati Fugaku-san. Sepertinya kami berdua sweatdrop.

"Gomen nee, Naruto-kun, Otousan tampak buru-buru, mungkin ada urusan penting."

Aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada si Uchiha junior.

"Ano, Itachi-san, kenapa kau-" Lagi-lagi aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku yang menginginkannya. Selain itu Otousan bilang kau harus mulai berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Nanti juga adikku akan ke sini."

"Terlalu cepat..." gumamku, merapatkan kaki ke dada dan memeluknya. Kali ini ekorku sudah lebih tenang.

Aku ikut homeschooling sejak kecil. Guru-guru datang silih berganti. Okaasan selalu menemani. Kadang aku diajak ke rumah temannya dan bermain dengan anak dari teman Okaasan. Tapi aku tak pernah jauh-jauh dari dekapan Okaasan. Tiap bertemu orang baru saja aku lebih suka bersembunyi di belakang Okaasan atau Otousan—kalau bersembunyi di belakang Kurama-nii, dijamin malah aku yang diseret agar bergaul dengan yang lain.

Sepuluh tahun pertama hidupku lebih banyak kuhabiskan di Namikaze Mansion. Aku bahkan hampir belum pernah keluar Namikaze Mansion tanpa didampingi Okaasan atau Otousan. Kemudian dua tahun berikutnya kuhabiskan dalam masa tahanan gara-gara si ular brengsek itu. Jelas saja aku tak mudah bergaul.

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus melakukannya. Kau bisa mempertahankan lingkaran kecilmu yang aman, tapi setidaknya buatlah lingkaran lagi di luarnya."

Aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa orang-orang suka pakai bahasa ribet sih? Haduh, jangan-jangan dia seperti Kurama-nii, yang kalau kuajak bicara sering pakai istilah ribet yang membuatku segera membombardir guru-guru homeschooling dengan pertanyaan tentang arti kata.

"Ahahaha, tak mengerti ya? Maaf deh. Intinya, jangan terus-terusan mengisolasi diri," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Seulas senyum menghias wajahnya.

Ukh, kalau seperti ini, aku jadi ingat Kurama-nii... Bedanya, kalau Kurama-nii itu blak-blakan, dia bakalan langsung mendorongku ke kerumunan orang dan memperkenalkanku.

"Itachi-san..."

"Shhh... Panggil saja aku Itachi-nii. Kau pasti merindukan Kurama-san, 'kan?" ucapnya, melepaskan tangannya.

Aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa, jadi kuambil sketchbook-ku—aku sudah menghabiskan tiga sejak aku sadar, rumah sakit itu membosankan. Segera kubuka sebuah halaman.

Di sana ada gambar keluarga kami di sebuah taman. Okaasan, Otousan, Kurama-nii dan aku . Aku dalam versi 10 tahun, duduk di ayunan di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Okaasan di belakangku, mendorong ayunan. Sementara Otousan berdiri menyandar ke batang pohon itu, matanya mengawasiku. Kami bertiga tersenyum. Sementara Kurama-nii duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon itu, buku di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya dilipat di belakang kepala untuk dijadikan bantalan. Dari wajahnya dia cuek, ekspresi datar, fokus dengan bahan bacaannya. Tapi matanya melirik tajam ke arahku, seperti rubah yang mengawasi. Aku tahu lebih cocok disamakan dengan elang. Tapi entah kenapa, Kurama-nii punya aura mengerikan yang seolah berteriak "I'm a fox, yeah!"

Kutunjukkan gambar itu padanya.

"Dia selalu sok cuek, seolah-olah dia bakal tetap lanjut membaca meski ada yang membunuhku. Tapi nyatanya tak begitu. Bahkan dia hafal jadwal homeschooling-ku berikut profil lengkap gurunya.

Kalau kau tadi menyarankanku untuk bergaul, Kurama-nii juga dulu sering. Tapi bedanya dia bakalan langsung menyeretku dan memperkenalkanku pada kerumunan orang. Kalau ada yang tak kumengerti, dia jarang langsung menjelaskan, tapi malah membuatnya seperti teka-teki berantai di mana aku harus bertanya pada beberapa orang atau membaca beberapa buku untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Dia kadang menyebalkan, tapi aku merindukannya..."

Aku menghela nafas, sebenarnya tak begitu suka membicarakan Kurama-nii.

Selalu ada rasa bangga sekaligus iri terselip, karena dia prodigy.

Kemudian perasaan lain yang aneh. Kurama-nii tahu banyak hal tentangku, bahkan bisa menebak isi pikiranku. Sementara aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya. Yang aku tahu persis, dia itu perfeksionis. Kadang aku bertanya dalam hati, kami bersaudara, kenapa aku tak banyak tahu tentangnya?

Aku benci mengingat kenyataan itu.

...

Sudah sejam yang lalu sejak Itachi-nii pulang. Aku banyak mengobrol dengannya. Dia lebih banyak bicara dari Fugaku-san. Hari ini Hinata-neechan memang tak berkunjung, tapi tak masalah. Mungkin saja dia ada kesibukan lain—pasiennya pasti tak hanya aku, nee?

Itachi-nii itu... versi paling ramah dari Kurama-nii.

Dia bisa dibilang prodigy. Daya ingatnya juga sama mengerikannya dengan Kurama-nii yang punya... apa itu namanya, daya ingat fotografis? Katanya orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu bisa mengingat apa pun yang dia baca, dia lihat dan dia dengar. Seperti komputer yang selalu siap sedia menerima, mengolah dan memberi informasi.

Selain itu, analisisnya juga tajam, memaksaku untuk berpikir jernih dan rasional. Meski tata bahasanya lebih sopan dari Kurama-nii. Oh ya, dan dia tahu kapan harus bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia juga mengurangi penggunakan kata-kata yang asing dikenal remaja 12 tahun. Kalau pun menggunakannya, dia selalu menyertakan penjelasan.

Tapi yang menyebalkan, dia menyerap segala informasi. Belakangan aku tahu kalau Fugaku-san memberinya akses pada semua dokumenku. Aku seperti buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Menyebalkan memang.

Tadi dia sempat bercerita bagaimana sekolah normal berjalan, meskipun hanya sekilas. Dia juga lompat kelas soalnya, meski tidak secepat Kurama-nii. Katanya dia ingin menghirup udara segar sebelum terjun dalam dunia kepolisian. Oh ya, aku belum bilang, kalau seperti ayahnya, dia ingin menjadi polisi atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan penegakan hukum.

Kesanku... dia menarik. Lebih menarik dari Fugaku-san yang cenderung formal meski kadang kebapak'an.

Kuhela nafas, lalu mengambil buku harian, menulis apa yang terjadi hari ini. Senang rasanya punya teman mengobrol.

Para perawat dan dokter yang bertugas terlalu takut untuk berbicara padaku di luar prosedur atau hal-hal yang benar-benar perlu. Hinata-neechan tak mungkin hadir 24 jam sehari. Begitu pun dengan Fugaku-san. Lagi pula jarak usia mereka terlalu jauh, jadinya malah seperti menghadapi Okaasan dan Otousan. Setidaknya Itachi-nii hanya 6 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Ini sudah minggu ke-3. Masih 3 minggu lagi. Yakh, takkan terasa lama kalau begini...

Puas menulis-nulis, tak lupa menggambar beberapa sketsa, kumatikan lampu kamar dengan salah satu ekorku—belakangan, setelah aku bisa mengendalikan mereka, aku jadi serasa punya sembilan tangan tambahan.

Segera, kutarik selimutku, tak lama kemudian aku terlelap.

...

_**Kurama's POV**_

'_Siapa aku?'_ Terdengar suara bertanya dalam kepalaku.

'_Number Nine, anak buah Orochimaru-sama yang paling setia.'_ Terdengar bisikan lain.

'_Jangan lupa, Uzumaki Kurama! Jangan pernah lupa pelajaran dariku!'_ Kali ini suara teriakan yang terasa familiar. Seorang laki-laki dengan suara berat yang sudah menemaniku sejak kecil.

'_Lupakan nama itu, Number Nine...'_ Bisikan itu terdengar lagi.

'_Karena kau Uzumaki Kurama, adikku yang manis.'_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita muda. Mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku.

'_Lupakan dia, Number Nine...'_ Lagi-lagi bisikan itu.

'_Uzumaki Kurama itu sama sekali tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata 'manis', kecuali kalau definisi manis itu sendiri sudah berubah 180 derajat.'_ Suara yang datar, milik remaja laki-laki yang juga terasa familiar.

'_At your command, Oyabun!'_ seru sebuah suara yang mirip geraman.

'_Kurama-nii, apa itu Tripel Pythagoras?'_ tanya sebuah suara inosen.

'_Lupakan mereka semua, Number Nine!'_ Kali ini suara bisikan itu berubah jadi seruan.

A-apa-apaan ini? Ini 'kan pikiranku, kenapa banyak suara tak jelas begini?

Kuso... Kenapa aku? Dan, pertanyaan tadi... Siapa aku sebenarnya?!

'_Dengarkan aku... Tak ada Uzumaki Kurama, yang ada hanya Number Nine...'_ Lagi-lagi suara bisikan itu.

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Yeah, ada OC yang muncul di sini! Uzumaki Yami dan Yozora.

Uzumaki Yami, adik Kushina dengan selisih usia 10 tahun. Rambutnya jabrik panjang seperti Jiraiya, tapi warnanya merah darah. Matanya hijau gelap dengan pupil normal.

Yozora, serigala seukuran Akamaru (shippuuden), bulunya hitam kelam dan lebat. Matanya coklat hazel. Dia mengenakan dog-collar berwarna hitam yang tersembunyi oleh bulunya. Dia serigala mutan, jadi bisa bicara seperti manusia dengan kepintaran setara anak manusia normal berusia 16 tahun. Jangan ragukan loyalitasnya!

Ada yang protes kalau Karin dijadikan tokoh penting di sini?

Yakh, saya hanya bosan dengan image Karin yang lebih sering dijadikan perusak hubungan, flirty girl, dan sebagainya.

Buat para Fujodanshi yang merasa ada hint ItaNaru. Serius, saya hanya berencana bikin ikatan brotherhood, tidak lebih. Naruto memang lebih mellow di chapter ini, tapi itu karena Itachi mengingatkannya pada Kurama.

Dan chapter ini sudah saya edit ulang. Maaf kalau masih ada salah ketik. Tapi serius lho, sudah saya edit ulang!

Sekian, sampai jumpa di NAM!

...

Words : 4.311

Pages : 13

Publish : 2013-07-31

Re-edit : 2013-08-05

...

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	3. Ichizoku

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, in.**

**...**

Kuroyuki masih hidup! Kuroyuki masih hidup! _*teriak-teriak gaje sambil lambai-lambai tangan*_

Saatnya balas reviews!

P.s : Hanya buat Guests, karena buat yang pakai ID langsung lewat PM.

**Nagasaki** : Thanks

**Koyaku** : Mimpi yang terlalu indah kalau fanfict saya bisa dibikin komik. Huwaaa, Kuroyuki, bangunlah dari mimpimu! Yeah, NaM 3 hadir di sini!

**Feigun** : Berapa kali baca tuh? Maaf, tapi style penulisan saya memang agak ribet sepertinya. Iie, bukan chapter ini. Kalau Itachi yang jadi pemeran utama, dia bakal dibantai si setan rubah tuh… _*lirik-lirik takut ke Kurama-nii*_

...

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Not a Monster © Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**

…

**Chapter ****3**** : ****Ichizoku**** (Clans)**

…

Malam sudah larut. Hinata baru saja memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumah. Ada motor yang telah lebih dulu menghuni garasi itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis saat menyadari keberadaan motor biru gelap itu.

"Tadaima!" ucap Hinata setelah membuka pintu.

Pertanda ada orang di rumah.

"Okaerinasai!" Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, suara laki-laki. Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok pemilik suara itu.

Namanya Umino Iruka. Dia berusia 28 tahun, 6 tahun lebih tua darinya. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna coklat hazel. Rambutnya lebih sering dikuncir ekor satu seperti nanas di belakang. Bekas luka melintang di batang hidungnya. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Dialah kakak Hinata, meski mereka sama sekali tak bisa dibilang mirip.

Hinata bekerja di rumah sakit militer milik pemerintah, sementara Iruka mengelola kafe di dekat University of Konoha dan Konoha Senior High School yang letaknya bersebelahan. Dulu pria ramah itu bekerja di Namikaze Corp sebagai asisten pribadi si sulung sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri.

"Malam ini kau pulang cepat. Bagaimana kondisi Naruto-sama?" tanya Iruka, seraya keduanya berjalan ke arah dapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan.

"Hari ini dia mulai berinteraksi dengan Itachi, putra sulung Fugaku-san. Berlangsung lancar. Aku hanya mengamati dari CCTV, karena bagaimana pun juga dia harus belajar bersosialisasi tanpa terus-terus ditemani orang lingkar dalam," ujar Hinata.

"Kadang-kadang sifat Kurama-sama memang merepotkan. Terakhir kuhubungi Yami-sama, dia bilang, kalimatnya kukutip, 'belum waktunya para setan menyerbu sarang ular'. Benar-benar... guru dan murid sama saja..." ujar Iruka diselipi keluhan, kemudian mendesah panjang.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk, lalu teringat kejadian waktu itu. Saat usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun. Ya, lima tahun lalu, saat dia masih mengenakan nama Hyuuga.

…

**...Flashback...**

Saat ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi memanggilnya untuk suatu pertemuan, Hinata selalu gugup. Sejak kecil selalu begitu. Mungkin karena sang ayah yang selalu pasang tampang dingin dan galak. Entah berapa puluh kali gadis itu mengacak-acak koleksi foto keluarga untuk mencari wajah hangat ayahnya, atau minimal senyuman hangat. Yang dia temukan selalu senyum tipis. Bahkan saat masih balita!

Sesuai kebiasaan, dia mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Terdengar balasan bahwa dia boleh masuk.

Di ruangan bergaya Eropa itu, tampak Hiashi di balik meja kerjanya. Lalu seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir satu a la nanas, mata dan rambutnya berwarna senada, coklat hazel. Terlihat bekas luka melintang di batang hidungnya.

Hinata tahu siapa pria yang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh di sebelah kanan Hiashi itu. Umino Iruka. Asisten pribadi dari Namikaze Kurama. Apa ada urusan bisnis? Lalu kenapa dia terlibat?

Hiashi segera mempersilahkan putrinya untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja, persis berseberangan dengan posisi tempat duduk pria pemiliki Hyuuga Corp itu.

"Sumimasen, Hiashi-san, apa anda sudah meminta persetujuan Hinata-san terlebih dahulu?" tanya Iruka.

'_Urusan apa? Kenapa harus meminta persetujuanku?'_ batin Hinata meraung panik.

Hiashi hanya melempar pandangan tajam pada anak pertamanya, seolah memaksa Hinata untuk mengiyakan. Tapi Hinata bukan gadis bodoh yang menang tampang, meski dia tahu melawan sang ayah punya konsekuensi tersendiri yang jelas tidak ringan.

Hinata adalah anak tertua Hiashi yang jadi direktur utama Hyuuga Corp. Karena perusahaan keluarga, artinya Hinata akan jadi pewaris perusahaan itu.

Sementara yang hadir di sini adalah asisten pribadi Namikaze Kurama, yang sudah jelas akan mewarisi Namikaze Corp. Prodigy yang satu itu sudah sering hadir mendampingi sang ayah dalam rapat. Dalam beberapa kesempatan malah benar-benar menggantikan Namikaze Minato. Kami-sama, usianya baru 15 tahun!

Dua perusahaan besar. Dua pewaris. Yang satu laki-laki, satunya lagi perempuan. Alamat jelas menuju perjodohan.

"Maaf, Iruka-san, persetujuan tentang apa?" tanya Hinata sopan.

Biasanya dia menurut. Selalu menurut. Dalam ajaran patriarkis Hyuuga tak ada yang membantah ayah yang kepala keluarga, apalagi anak perempuan. Tapi kali ini, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melawan. Kalau masalah lain dia selalu menurut. Tapi masa urusan pasangan hidupnya dia juga harus menurut?

"Perjodohanmu dengan Namikaze Kurama," ucap Hiashi sebelum Iruka hendak bicara.

Benar dugaannya. Seratus persen benar.

Kali ini, Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia memang tahu, kalau sudah dalam situasi ini, dia akan selamanya melepaskan nama Hyuuga. Ayahnya tak pernah terima penolakan atau pemberontakan, sedikitpun. Apalagi setelah ulahnya barusan, pasti cukup mencoreng muka. Bisa saja dianggap kalau Hiashi menjodohkan sang anak tanpa bicara terlebih dahulu, apalagi kalau ini sampai bocor ke publik. Di zaman modern seperti ini, dengan status Namikaze Corp yang masih di atas Hyuuga Corp, di mata feminis bisa terlihat seperti Hiashi menjual si gadis sulung demi kelancaran hubungan perusahaan.

Gugupnya makin menjadi. Bisa saja kalau dia bicara, penyakit gagapnya saat masih SD dulu kumat. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau menerima, dia pasti selamat. Tapi kalau menolak, akan jadi apa dia?

Sebenarnya menjadi pasangan hidup seorang Namikaze Kurama tak terlalu buruk. Wajahnya tampan, otak cemerlang, sikap pun baik, materi jangan ditanya. Kekayaan Namikaze takkan habis meski tiap hari dia belanja emas dan berlian seperti anak kecil membeli permen.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kalau hati tak menginginkan, apa gunanya?

Ingin dia angkat bicara untuk menolak. Tapi dia takut.

Takut akan ayahnya.

Juga terselip rasa takut pada Kurama.

Dia pernah bertemu remaja itu dalam acara resmi perusahaan. Sikapnya khas orang-orang strata atas tanpa ada kesombongan. Terlihat jelas kalau dia menghargai perempuan. Saat berdebat sangat sulit dikalahkan, tapi saat menyadari kesalahannya tak malu mengakui. Daya ingatnya tajam, sampai-sampai dia mengingat secara detail laba perusahaan itu tiap tahunnya sejak perusahaan itu berdiri—selama memang ada data tertulis tentang itu.

Tapi dia tahu, jangan pernah melihat orang dari luarnya. Dia tahu kalau Kurama anak didik Uzumaki Yami, adik dari Kushina. Yami, juga prodigy seperti Kurama, malah tak mau ikut mengelola Uzumaki Corp—yang belakangan dilebur ke Namikaze Corp setelah sang kakak menikah dengan Minato. Yami mengabdikan diri pada dunia militer di masa mudanya. Bukan sebagai prajurit yang kemudian merangkak sampai posisi jenderal. Tapi sebagai ilmuwan militer. Membuat, menciptakan, dan meningkatkan kemampuan senjata adalah keahliannya. Sebotol berisi 10 ml nitrogliserin sudah cukup bagi otak kreatif destruktifnya untuk menghancurkan sebuah markas besar militer.

Karirnya cemerlang, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dini. Kini menjadi direktur utama Uzushio Corp yang lebih banyak bergerak di bidang persenjataan, kini menyuplai mayoritas persenjataan 70% negara di dunia.

Uzumaki Yami sendiri... adalah epitom paling sempurna dari iblis neraka.

Ada desas-desus kalau Namikaze Corp tak bisa meraih posisi nomor satu dunia tanpa campur tangan Yami. Bisa jadi, karena sejak Uzumaki Corp dilebur ke Namikaze Corp, perusahaan itu tak pernah tersandung kasus. Polisi tak berani macam-macam. Sementara yakuza, mafia, dan teman-teman sebangsanya mundur teratur. Sama seperti Uzushio Corp yang sejak berdirinya secara tak langsung menggenggam pertahanan berbagai negara.

Menjadi anak didik Yami, dipastikan Kurama mengikuti jejak pria itu.

Dan Hinata tahu alasan sebenarnya Naruto ikut homeschooling.

Kalau Kurama yang mengajukan proposal, berarti Namikaze sulung itu tertarik padanya. Kalau dia menolak, dipastikan akan terjadi sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu yang baik tentunya. Malah ada kemungkinan dia bisa kehilangan nyawa…

Hanyut dalam pikirannya, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Hiashi segera mempersilahkan masuk.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Namikaze Kurama, yang segera masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Remaja 15 tahun itu mengenakan setelan jas resmi. Wajahnya yang tampan tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Iruka sedikit memucat saat menyadari hal ini.

Kurama tak mengucapkan apa pun sampai dia duduk di kursi yang segera disediakan Iruka di samping Hinata. Matanya menatap tajam pada Hiashi dan Iruka, hanya sekilas melirik pada Hinata, lalu sedikit basa-basi yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia menyadari keberadaan gadis manis itu.

'_Diakah? Kami-sama, usianya baru 15 tahun...'_ batin Hinata.

"Langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan, Hiashi-san. Ada masalah yang harus diperjelas di sini," ucapnya, suara baritonnya sudah kentara meski dia masih muda.

Hiashi mengerti maksud tatapan remaja bermata hijau gelap belantara misterius itu, menyodorkan selembar kertas. Surat dari Namikaze Minato. Kurama segera membacanya, matanya berkelebatan, sempat menunjukkan kemarahan sebelum akhirnya padam sesaat untuk mengamuk di lain waktu.

Lima menit berselang, Kurama sudah membaca surat itu beberapa kali.

"Hinata-san, ada baiknya anda juga membacanya," ujar Kurama mempersilahkan.

Suaranya sangat jelas berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahan meski gagal. Ini menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak Hinata. Hanya beberapa kali bertemu, Hinata tahu Kurama pandai menyembunyi emosi. Marah sekali pun, suaranya cenderung tak berubah, paling hanya ada sedikit jejak emosi. Jadi, apa gerangan yang membuatnya semarah ini?

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata segera membacanya.

Dia tahu kalau ayahnya sendiri cocok didefinisikan sebagai diktator, raja dalam keluarga. Perintahnya berarti hukum. Ucapan bisa sama bahayanya dengan bom atom. Penolakan bisa berakibat fatal.

Tapi dia baru tahu kalau Namikaze Minato juga tak beda jauh.

Meski dengan pembukaan yang sedikit berlebihan, diksi-diksi yang agak ambigu, majas-majas pemutar balik fakta, atau kata-kata yang entah denotasi atau konotasi, Hinata menangkap maknanya setelah membaca tiga kali. Bahwa Minato ingin menjodohkan Kurama dengan Hinata tanpa persetujuan sang anak sendiri. Alasan yang paling kentara, demi kepentingan sang anak.

"Kalau aku tak ingat surat itu penting kalau-kalau ini dibawa ke meja hijau, sudah kubakar surat itu..."

Terdengar makian Kurama. Terasa kalau dia sengaja mengeraskan makian yang seolah-olah hanya ingin diucapkan dalam hati itu, ingin menunjukkan kalau dia tak setuju dengan ulah ayahnya. Dan, entah dari mana, di tangannya sudah ada pemantik berwarna hitam dengan desain simpel rubah berwarna merah. Padahal tak terlihat dia merogoh saku.

"Kenapa..."

Hiashi ingin segera bicara, tapi Kurama tak mau omongan Hinata dipotong, segera mengangkat tangan—dia langsung memasukkan pemantik itu begitu Hinata membuka mulut, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk bicara lewat isyarat mata.

"Kenapa orang sebaik Minato-san bisa melakukan hal ini?" Akhirnya Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dunia ini kadang diisi malaikat bermuka iblis dan iblis bermuka malaikat. Hati-hatilah, nona. Kurasa semua tahu kalau orang selalu berusaha menampilkan muka terbaik di hadapan publik."

Sekali lagi, Hinata terdiam. Ucapan Kurama, lebih pantas keluar dari mulut orang dewasa. Setidaknya dari mereka berusia 25 ke atas. Kalau ini situasi biasa, mungkin Hinata akan memuji permainan lidahnya.

"Hiashi-san, sepertinya tadi ada yang ingin anda katakan." Kurama beralih pada Hiashi. Tanpa disadari, diam-diam dia memimpin pembicaraan di ruangan itu.

"Ya. Apa kau tetap menginginkannya?" tanya pria itu.

'_Dia... Statusnya saja yang orang tua, tapi bicara seperti pedagang menjajakan produk! Sama saja dengan 'pria itu'!'_ maki Kurama dalam hati, meski mukanya nyaris tak berubah dari luar.

"Jujur saja, saya terlalu muda untuk menentukan sikap. Berbeda dengan ilmu ekonomi yang bisa dipelajari sejak dini, hal semacam ini lebih baik dibiarkan mengalir." Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu mengalirkan pandangan pada Hinata.

"Hinata-san, apa yang ada di hatimu tentang aku?" tanya Kurama, mata hijau belantaranya menatap dengan intens.

Kaget karena tiba-tiba ditodong pertanyaan, Hinata menjawab secara spontan, bahkan gagapnya menyertai.

"A-aku tidak tahu! T-teman mungkin?"

Tanpa sadar jawaban itu sangat menentukan takdirnya.

"Hinata-san... jujur saja, selain aku terlalu muda, tak ada perasaan lebih di hatiku. Hanya sebatas kolega. Tapi kalau kau mau berteman di luar hubungan perusahaan kita, dengan senang hati kuterima.

Jangan tersinggung, Hinata-san. Wanita baik-baik sepertimu memang menarik. Tapi, kalau hati tak menghendaki hubungan lebih?"

'_Kami-sama, anak ini... dia itu 15 tahun tampangnya saja, tapi gaya bicara dan pemikirannya... Sementara aku... Dua tahun lebih tua, malah terpuruk seperti ini hanya gara-gara pelototan Otousama...'_ batin Hinata, menunduk.

"Hinata-san, daijoubu desuka?" tanya Kurama sopan. (Translate : Apa anda baik-baik saja? [bahasa formal])

"H-hai, daijoubu desu..." balas Hinata lirih, memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala.

Perjodohan ini telah gagal. Ayahnya pasti marah besar, karena kesempatan untuk mempererat kerjasama Hyuuga Corp dan Namikaze Corp telah melayang begitu saja. Dalam pandangan Hiashi, kalau Hinata mengiyakan dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Kurama, mungkin perjodohan masih bisa dilakukan.

Tapi keduanya sudah menyatakan kalau tak ada perasaan lebih selain kolega.

Kalau bukan karena kehadiran pihak Namikaze, Hiashi sudah mulai melemparkan kalimat-kalimat tajam yang sanggup menjatuhkan harga diri orang. Terlebih untuk gadis lembut macam Hinata.

Dalam kebekuan, Kurama dan Iruka pamit, undur diri. Segera setelah pintu berdebum ditutup, amarah Hiashi meledak. Kedua Hyuuga itu tak sadar kalau ada laba-laba robotik kecil keluar dari lengan baju Kurama. Tidak, Hinata terlalu gugup. Sementara Hiashi terlalu marah untuk menyadari keadaan sekeliling begitu Kurama dan Iruka sudah keluar. Jadilah laba-laba robotik itu mendapat tempat aman di antara buku-buku, mengaktifkan kamera dan perekam suara secara rahasia...

"Hinata..."

Suara Hiashi tetap dingin. Tapi tak menyembunyikan amarahnya.

PLAKK!

Tangan kanan melayang. Kemudian menyebabkan pipi kiri Hinata memerah. Bukan main tenaga ayahnya itu kalau sudah emosi. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai meluncur. Rintihan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, dia berusaha untuk tidak menjerit—memperparah keadaan, dia sudah pernah melakukannya.

"Kau! Kalau saja kau mengiyakan, kita takkan kehilangan kesempatan! Memalukan nama Hyuuga!"

PLAKK!

Giliran pipi kanan. Kali ini air mata sudah meluncur melewati pipi yang memerah.

"Kan itu sudah jadi tugasmu?! Sebagai pewaris perusahaan, kau harus menghalalkan segala cara untuk survival dan kemajuan perusahaan! Kau tahu kita takkan bisa mengalahkan Namikaze Corp dengan Uzushio Corp yang licik membantu mereka! Kalau kau mengiyakan, setidaknya kita punya ikatan agar Uzushio Corp mau membantu!"

PLAKK! PLAKK!

Dua sekaligus, Air mata makin menjadi, seperti bendungan yang jebol.

"Kau malah buang kesempatan itu seperti sampah! Baiklah, anak tak tahu diuntung, sekarang kau bukan anggota klan Hyuuga! Cabut nama itu dari namamu! Seperti kau buang kesempatan itu karena dianggap tak perlu, aku juga akan membuang yang tak perlu dari keluarga ini!"

Kali ini Hiashi mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu dia bawa untuk pertahanan. Dia kalap.

PRANG!

Bukan suara sayatan yang terdengar. Jendela yang berada di belakang kursi Hiashi. Seseorang memecahkannya dari luar.

"Mou, Hiashi-san, tak baik melukai perempuan semanis dia."

Terdengar suara bariton dari belakang Hiashi. Milik si pelaku pemecahan kaca. Juga milik seorang Namikaze Kurama, yang saat ini tangan kanannya memegang katana yang ujungnya sedikit menggores leher Hiashi. Tak dalam, hanya untuk sedikit meneteskan darah. Bahkan tak kena pembuluh darah yang penting. Sementara kakinya masih berpijak pada kusen jendela.

Tak mau kepala terpisah dari badan, Hiashi menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya, kemudian mengangkat tangan. Dia tahu Kurama anak didik Yami, ditambah darah prodigy, artinya nyawanya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Iruka, masuklah. Setel rekamannya," perintah Kurama. Sementara dia memborgol kedua tangan Hiashi pada sandaran tangan di kursi milik Hyuuga itu sendiri.

Iruka, juga masuk dari jendela—Hiashi kini menyesal ruang kerjanya di lantai satu. Tangannya membawa laptop hitam milik Kurama, kemudian meletakkannya di meja, diatur agar semua dapat menonton dengan jelas. Laba-laba robotik yang tadi, serta laba-laba robotik yang sejak awal ditempatkan Kurama saat kedatangannya, segera keluar dari persembunyian, berhenti di samping laptop itu.

Laptop itu segera menampilkan rekaman dari awal pertemuan sampai Kurama memecahkan kaca hanya dengan tinjunya.

"Hiashi-san, saya sangat mengkhawatirkan nyawa Hinata-san kalau dia terus-terusan bersama anda. Iruka, seingatku kau dulu pernah berkata ingin mempunyai adik, padahal kau yatim piatu sejak remaja…" ucap Kurama, beralih pada asistennya.

'_Jangan-jangan…'_ batin Iruka dan Hinata bersamaan, panik dan kaget terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

"Hmmm… Umino Hinata, bagiku terdengar manis. Lagipula, Hiashi-san, sepertinya anda tak keberatan, malah senang karena bisa menyingkirkan Hinata-san dari keluarga anda," lanjut Kurama, entah dari mana, di tangannya sudah ada beberapa lembar dokumen yang menunggu ditanda tangani.

Iruka dan Hinata kini saling tatap, penuh harap.

Sementara Hiashi dilanda berbagai macam emosi. Jelas dia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Sudah beberapa kali dia memarahi Hinata seperti itu. Tapi dia belum pernah benar-benar serius akan membuang anaknya sendiri.

Anaknya. Dia masih ingat tatapan setajam sembilu Hyuuga Hitomi yang kecewa karena Hiashi baru hadir beberapa jam setelah lahirnya Hinata, karena urusan kerja. Juga saat kelahiran Hanabi, yang juga menjadi saat-saat terakhir Hitomi. Dia tak menyaksikannya, saat ruang persalinan diisi senyum bahagia karena datangnya seorang anak manusia ke dunia, lalu lima menit kemudian ruangan yang sama diisi isak tangis karena kepergian sang ibu untuk selama-lamanya.

Hinata masih berusia enam tahun saat itu terjadi. Masih polos. Terus-terusan dia memanggil ibunya, menggoyangkan pelan tangan putih itu, sampai perlahan dia merasakan tubuh itu kehilangan kehangatannya. Sampai salah seorang perawat memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu gadis malang itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hinata yang masih polos, belum mengerti benar apa arti kematian. Dia tak menangis, bukan karena tak sedih, tapi belum mengerti. Bahkan saat pelayat berdatangan, air mata belum menetes dari mata lavender-nya.

Baru saat abu sang ibu bersemayam di dalam tanah, anak itu menangis.

"Tapi…" Hiashi tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapan bengis dari mata beriris hijau belantara itu, mengerikan, bagai pemburu yang haus darah. Rasanya seperti dia sendiri yang tersesat di hutan itu. Seringaian iblis menghias wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang tak membutuhkannya? Permata bersinar seperti itu, kau membuangnya seperti kerikil jalanan… Sungguh sebuah ironi, Hyuuga-san. Aku sendiri tak keberatan membungkuk untuk memungut permata seindah itu."

Kurama lalu mengalihkan pada Hinata, pandangannya melunak, seulas senyum lembut menghias wajahnya.

"Kuharap gadis secantikmu tak menyimpan bara dendam dalam hati."

Suara bariton itu amat memikat, tapi diam-diam berbalut racun. Seperti ada perintah tak berucap,_'Jangan mendendam pada ayahmu atau aku takkan segan untuk membunuhmu.'_

Dan Hinata tak berani membantahnya. Entah kenapa. Meski ada dorongan kuat dalam hatinya untuk membenci sang ayah.

"Baiklah, kurasa pertemuan ini cukup sampai di sini. Selamat malam," ujar Kurama, segera berbalik ke arah pintu, tak lupa mengisyaratkan Iruka dan Hinata untuk mengikuti.

"Tunggu dulu, kaca yang kupasang anti pecah. Bagaimana bisa kau..." Hiashi tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Huh? Pantas tanganku sakit," ucap Kurama cuek, melepas sarung tangannya, kemudian melakukan gerakan meremas-remas dan menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya. Padahal sarung tangan itu dirancang dari bahan terbaik untuk menahan sakit. Selain itu juga ada lapisan besi di buku-buku jarinya.

"..."

Secara kompak, mereka bertiga sweatdrop.

…**Flashback : off…**

…

Iruka menghela nafas panjang. Itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dua tahun kemudian. Dia tak tahan melihat Kurama terus-terusan menantang maut, baik secara konotasi maupun denotasi.

Hyuuga Corp waktu itu di posisi persis di bawah Namikaze Corp, terus mengincar saat-saat agar bisa mengalahkan, kalau perlu melenyapkan saingannya. Satu-satunya alasan mereka tak menyerang adalah Uzushio Corp yang membekingi. Yami memang ahlinya menebar teror, apalagi dia rajin merekrut bibit-bibit untuk memastikan ada yang melanjutkan saat dia pensiun.

Terang saja, Iruka benar-benar khawatir waktu itu. Khawatir Hiashi akan melakukan sesuatu. Memang, pada akhirnya semua itu bisa dipatahkan, bahkan sambil melancarkan serangan balik, membuat posisi Namikaze Corp makin tak terkalahkan.

Tapi jantung Iruka terus dibuat berdebar-debar khawatir. Tuannya itu… orang yang bisa-bisanya memasang wajah datar sambil berkata "aku tidak apa-apa" saat ada peluru menembus pahanya, bahkan nekat mengeluarkannya sendiri dengan pinset kalau Iruka tak cepat-cepat turun tangan.

Berkali-kali Iruka memperingatkan, berkali-kali juga peringatan itu diabaikan.

Saat dia menyampaikan surat pengunduran diri itu, Kurama tak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya menanda tanganinya dalam diam. Wajahnya tampak datar dan tak peduli. Tapi bersamanya sejak tuannya itu berusia 11 tahun, Iruka bisa sedikit membaca tatapan matanya. "Penkhianat," ucap mata hijau belantara misterius itu, amat jelas terasa.

Bahkan dia berkeringat dingin karena tatapan tajam Kurama.

Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan 'mangsa' tuannya. Hanya sekali dia merasakan tatapan itu, sampai terbawa mimpi buruk. Tiga tahun berlalu, dia masih belum melupakannya. Tatapan itu…

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Hinata, menopang dagunya pada tangan.

Iruka hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membalas, "Enam tahun bersamanya saja, kadang masih sulit bagiku untuk membaca tatapannya. Bagaimana aku bisa membaca ke arah mana rencananya? Sesuatu yang gila, unpredictable, itu sudah pasti. Imajinasi psikotiknya mengerikan, terutama kalau dia memang benar-benar berniat menyiksa orang."

Wanita mantan Hyuuga itu ikut menghela nafas. Jujur saja, dia terpikat oleh pesona iblis misterius Kurama sejak malam itu. Kagum.

Hinata tak melihat Kurama karena dia seorang Namikaze, karena Kurama adalah seorang individu. Tanpa nama Namikaze pun, pria itu punya pesona tersendiri. Gelap dan dingin, tapi secara bersamaan mampu menjadi cahaya penunjuk dan penghangat hati.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi, semoga dia dan Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja…"

…

Pagi yang cerah, tak baik diawali dengan amarah. Hinata tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia nyaris tak bisa menahan urgensi untuk melempar benda tajam terdekat ke arah tamunya pagi ini.

Tamu yang dengan indahnya, melenggang masuk di jam enam pagi, tanpa membunyikan bel, mengetuk pintu, atau sekedar mengucapkan permisi. Kunci pintu saja diutak-atik olehnya…

Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Pria yang sudah berumur 34 tahun, tapi masih melajang, dengan rambut perak keputihan yang melawan prinsip gravitasi yang dipelajari tiap anak manusia di bangku sekolahan. Dia selalu memakai masker, dengan alasan takut para wanita pingsan melihat wajahnya—entah karena saking tampan atau saking 'hancur', Hinata tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Masker yang sayangnya sedikit clash dengan jas formal yang paling sering ia kenakan.

Dia adalah senior Iruka saat masih bekerja pada Namikaze Corp. Tepatnya, dia adalah asisten dari mendiang Namikaze Minato. Dua tahun belakangan ini dia bekerja keras demi mempertahankan perusahaan yang ditinggal pemilik serta pewarisnya.

Sudah permunculannya tanpa permisi, dia juga membawa kabar buruk yang membuat tangan Hinata gatal mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu dia bawa untuk pertahanan, menancapkan ujung tajam benda metal itu di jantung Hatake.

Oh, lagi-lagi masalah perusahaan. Dua hari lalu juga begitu. Lima hari yang lalu. Juga seminggu yang lalu. Tiap pagi atau malam, saat Hinata baru selesai dengan urusan dapur atau saat Hinata baru selesai mandi sepulang kerja. Beberapa vas bunga sudah pecah karena meleset mengenai si rambut anti gravitasi.

"… karena sang pewaris sah belum ditemukan, mau bagaimana lagi, pilihan yang tersisa tinggal pada Naruto-sama. Sebenarnya ada, adik dari Kushina-sama, yaitu Uzumaki Yami-sama. Tapi mencoba menemuinya untuk membicarakan hal ini saja sudah termasuk tindakan bunuh diri…"

Kalimat yang nyaris sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Kurama belum ditemukan, pewarisan dialihkan pada Naruto. Yami tak mungkin karena Kakashi bahkan terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya. Hinata memaklumi rasa takut asisten Namikaze itu—kalau muridnya yang baru 15 tahun saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan si guru sendiri? Tapi tetap saja, Kakashi laki-laki, kenapa harus terus-terusan menghindar? Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu!

"… sementara Yami-sama tak mempunyai anak, hanya dua anak yang entah dari mana dia ambil. Lalu kau pasti ingat kalau mendiang Minato-sama adalah anak tunggal Namikaze…"

Untung Iruka tak berbaik hati menyediakan minuman. Panas atau dingin, bisa jadi minuman itu sudah tumpah di kepala Kakashi saat ini, lengkap dengan cangkirnya dalam wujud kepingan-kepingan beling tajam.

Obrolan coret monolog itu terus berlangsung sampai setengah jam. Terus diulang. Ujung-ujungnya sama.

"… makanya, ada baiknya kita cepat-cepat memberitahu Naruto-sama, agar dia bisa mempersiapkan diri…"

Kami-sama, anak itu baru 12 tahun! Dia telah kehilangan orang tuanya dengan cara yang menyakitkan, tak tahu di mana kakaknya, belum lagi dengan wujudnya yang jauh dari normal! Selain itu dendam dalam hatinya yang jelas sulit dipadamkan?! Dan Kakashi hendak menambahnya dengan beban perusahaan?! Berapa nomor telepon Komnas Perlindungan Anak?!

Itulah raungan yang menguasai kepala Hinata sejak monolog suram Kakashi bermula.

Merasakan aura kelam Hinata, Iruka merasa kalau sudah waktunya dia bertindak. Baru mau berpikir sesuatu, terdengar suara ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

Sedikit permisi dengan si tamu, yang untungnya masih ingat untuk menghentikan monolognya, wanita bermata lavender itu segera mengangkat telpon, bahkan tanpa melirik siapa si penelpon—sekaligus penyelamat ini.

"Moshi-moshi, Umino Hinata di sini."

"Ha'I, akan saya sampaikan," ucap wanita itu kemudian. Dia lalu mengaktifkan speaker, lalu meletakkan ponsel ungu muda itu di meja tamu, diarahkan agar ketiga orang penghuni ruangan itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas, terutama si tamu tak sopan.

"_Hatake, aku tahu kau di sana. Malam ini jam sembilan, Maou Mansion, sendirian. Jangan ganggu Umino. Itu kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu."_ Terdengar suara bariton Yami lewan ponsel. Suaranya datar, tapi mampu secara terselubung memuat ancaman yang tidak main-main.

"_Oh ya, Hinata-san, maaf mengganggu. Lempar saja benda tajam yang kau punya. Kudoakan semoga menancap tepat sasaran. Sekian dan terima kasih."_

Sambungan diputus.

Kini giliran Hinata yang tersenyum. Kali ini bukan hanya pisau lipatnya. Tapi beberapa belati yang dia selipkan di bawah sofa untuk jaga-jaga. Semuanya terhunus, siap melesat menuju target : Hatake Kakashi.

Dia pun mensyukuri fakta bahwa baru kemarin Iruka membeli vas baru untuk mengganti vas yang Hinata lempar dan meleset. Artinya tambahan amunisi. Masa bodoh dengan acara beberesnya, itu urusan nanti.

Hinata tahu, kalau Yami sudah memberi izin seperti itu, artinya Uzushio akan membereskan jejak dan memastikan semua tutup mulut. Yang artinya, kenapa tak dimanfaatkan?

Di lain pihak, Kakashi merinding, kulitnya memucat.

Barang siapa yang diundang ke Maou Mansion (Mansion Raja Iblis), terutama di malam hari wajib hukumnya waspada tingkat akhir. Mansion itu terletak di pinggiran kota Uzu, di bagian yang berbatasan dengan kota Konoha. Hutan yang masih misterius mengelilinginya—hutan itu memang sengaja dibeli dan dibiarkan angker, malah dibuat lebih angker lagi. Belum lagi mansion bergaya gothic itu dirancang sendiri oleh Uzumaki Yami dengan pengalaman militernya. Bukan perkara sulit bagi sang Uzumaki melenyapkannya. Apalagi minim saksi, itu juga lebih sedikit lagi yang mau bicara kalau sudah mendengar Uzumaki Yami yang terlibat.

Stab!

Sebuah belati melesat, tinggal beberapa mili dari salah satu pembuluh darah penting di lehernya. Untungnya insting survivalnya belum benar-benar mati fungsi, dia masih bisa menghindar, berharap nyawanya yang cuma satu ini diberkahi waktu lama untuk bertahan.

Sebelum darahnya tumpah duluan di tangan wanita Umino, Kakashi dengan bijak segera memutuskan untuk pamit dan menggas habis mobilnya. Wanita yang marah itu mengerikan, benar-benar mengerikan. Nara Shikaku sekali lagi benar tentang pendapatnya soal makhluk lawan gender itu.

…

Menghela nafas panjang, Kakashi membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia sudah di garasi Maou Mansion. Kemudian entah berapa puluh langkah menuju pintu ruang kerja Yami. Jujur saja, dia masih ingin hidup.

"Kakashi-san, cepatlah. Yami-sama sudah menunggu. Begitu pula dengan Sasori-sama, Karin-sama, bahkan Yozora-sama."

Terdengar suara seseorang. Momochi Haku. Pemuda 18 tahun dengan penampilan feminin, tapi keahliannya dengan sesuatu yang tajam amat mengerikan. Apa saja, dari pedang sampai jarum, bakal jadi senjata penghancur di tangannya. Yami hanya perlu mengirim kode singkat yang bisa berupa anggukan kecil, jentikan jari atau apa pun itu, sesaat kemudian senjata tajam Haku sudah di lehernya.

'_Untunglah bukan Zabuza yang menyambut…'_ batin Kakashi sedikit lega.

...

_**Someone**__**'s POV**_

'_Siapa aku?'_ Terdengar suara bertanya dalam kepalaku.

'_Number Nine, anak buah Orochimaru-sama yang paling setia.'_ Terdengar bisikan lain.

Ya, namaku… Number Nine. Sekarang, siapa 'Orochimaru-sama'?

'_Sebut dia dengan Goshujin-sama (My Lord), Number Nine!'_

Kenapa? Apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku?

'_Itu bukan detail penting!'_ Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku. Lalu suara itu melanjutkan, _'Karena kalau bukan karena dia, kau takkan bernafas di sini!'_

'_Kurama-kun, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini.' _Lagi-lagi seorang wanita muda yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Hanya suaranya yang terdengar.

'_Karin, jangan membuainya dengan mimpi, karena begitu dia bangun, realita akan terasa lebih menyakitkan.'_ Oh, suara bariton itu. Kenapa kini terasa asing? Siapa 'Karin'? Siapa 'si pria bersuara bariton' itu?

'_Karin-nee, kau curang. Bagaimana denganku?'_ Suara datar yang kini familiar lagi. Aku kini menamainya 'si suara datar'.

'_Lupakan __mereka__, Number Nine...'_ Lagi-lagi bisikan itu.

Kemudian ada suara inosen yang sepertinya bertanya, kalau dari nada. Tapi aku tak dapat menangkap apa yang sebenarnya diucapkannya. Suara itu tercampur, membaur dengan semuanya, seperti saat kau berada dalam gerbong kereta api yang penuh sesak dan berisik. Belum lagi ada suara yang seperti geraman, juga dalam campuran itu.

Kepalaku makin pusing.

'_Lupakan mereka semua, Number Nine!'_ Kali ini suara bisikan itu berubah jadi seruan.

Ya, kenapa aku harus mengingat hal-hal menyakitkan? Masa lalu ya masa lalu, untuk apa diingat lagi? Apalagi hal-hal yang menyakitkan… Tak ada gunanya.

'_Ya, yang seperti itu tak ada gunanya, Number Nine.'_ Seruan itu melembut menjadi bisikan.

Jadi aku adalah Number Nine. Tak peduli dengan masa lalu. Lalu, apa yang ada di masa depan untukku?

'_Layani Goshujin-sama.'_

Hanya itu? Tak lebih dari anjing penurut?

'_Semua manusia tak lebih dari anjing penurut di bawah guratan takdir. Apa bedanya? Bersama dia, takkan ada lagi memori menyakitkan.'_

Rasanya ucapan itu pernah keluar dari mulutku. Semua manusia tak lebih dari anjing penurut di bawah guratan takdir. Kapan aku mengucapkannya? Sepertinya saat aku sedang putus asa. Kalau begitu, tak patutlah aku mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

'_Bangunlah dan layani Goshujin-sama!'_

…

Remaja itu sudah lama terlelap. Dua minggu dia terbaring di kasur berseprai putih bersih pucat itu. Berbagai selang merambati tubuhnya, menopang kehidupan dari tubuh yang sepertinya tak berhasrat untuk bangkit lagi itu. Hanya sehelai selimut putih pucat yang menutup dari lutut sampai dada, selebihnya dia tak berpakaian apa pun.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Bukan misteriusnya hijau belantara yang dulu ia miliki. Bukan merah membara berapi-api yang menghias matanya sebelum ia lama terlelap. Warna oranye. Bukan oranye membara seperti wanita yang dianggap sebagai kakak itu. Tapi oranye yang redup, seperti jentik-jentik api menunggu padam di kayu yang tinggal sepotong kecil. Redup, nyaris tak menampakkan kehidupan.

"Di mana ini?" Patahan kata yang lolos dari bibir keringnya.

Kabuto sudah sejak lama menunggu momen ini. Segera dia hubungi Orochimaru. Dia sendiri melesat ke ruangan itu, ruangan yang sudah dua minggu dihuni si remaja berambut jabrik merah darah.

…

Karin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa kafe yang sepi itu. Mata berwarna api membaranya menatap pria yang duduk di sofa yang berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Sui-kun," ucap wanita muda itu.

Pria itu, Hozuki Suigetsu namanya, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Usianya sama dengan Karin, 22 tahun. Adik dari Hozuki Mangetsu yang saat ini mengendalikan Hozuki Corp. Rambutnya putih pendek dan lurus, sementara matanya berwarna ungu. Seperti tren kebanyakan pria Kiri, giginya lancip tajam seperti hiu. Saat ini dia mengenakan pakaian kasual, kaus ungu dengan jaket hitam, celana jeans dan sepatu kets.

"Aku tak mau mati muda, Karin. Kalau menjalankan rencanamu, artinya aku sekeluarga akan kehilangan nyawa, tak lupa dengan kebangkrutan Hozuki Corp."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku cari pion yang bisa digunakan."

"Kalau lawannya adalah rival dari iblis macam ayahmu, kebanyakan orang akan mundur teratur. Bahkan orang-orang Kiri pun belum tentu mau. Apalagi kebanyakan orang-orang Oto loyal, meski aku tak tahu apa yang membuat loyal pada ular macam dia. Oh ya, apa aku sudah bilang kalau agenku di Oto menghilang?"

Mendengar laporan itu, Karin merasakan urgensi untuk menghajar pria dari kota Kiri itu. Setidaknya selusin belati sudah cukup…

"Lost contact? Beberapa tahun ini di Oto sering ditemukan mayat tanpa identitas, membuatku kerepotan untuk mengidentifikasi. Apalagi dengan kondisi yang sudah seperti Naruto, tes DNA agak diragukan. Sementara kondisi fisik mudah dimanipulasi. Sudah berapa lama sejak hubungan terakhir?" tanya Karin, berjuang untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimana pun juga dia yang paling emosional dalam Akuma Kazoku—perempuan satu-satunya!

"Cukup lama. Sekitar dua minggu setelah Naruto ditemukan orang pemerintah."

TAP!

Saking kesalnya, Karin menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai, lalu matanya yang api membara itu menatap galak, beradu sengit dengan lembayung ungu di mata Suigetsu.

"Alasan apa yang kau bawa?"

"Apa menurutmu mudah menjalankan sebuah jaringan mata-mata?"

"Otousan melakukannya. Sasori dan Kurama juga. Demikian denganku."

"Sasori hanya perlu otak dan laptopnya. Yami dan Kurama tak bisa disama ratakan dengan manusia normal, mereka berlian di atas lautan permata, prodigy-nya prodigy. Dan kau… Kau mengendalikan, bukan menjalankan. Ada perbedaan besar karena dua kata itu."

"Kalau kau memang tak sanggup, sudahi saja ikatan ini."

"Itu yang selalu kau jadikan ancaman. Tapi ujung-ujungnya kau kembali padaku 'kan, koibito?" ujar Suigetsu retoris.

"Boleh aku membunuhmu?"

"Silahkan. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau akan menyusulku seminggu kemudian karena bunuh diri."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit, hanya saling lempar pandangan tajam. Akhirnya mata lelah, keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan. Kemudian Suigetsu angkat bicara.

"Begini, Karin, aku mengerti kau mengkhawatirkannya, adikmu yang _kau bilang_ manis itu. Aku tak punya adik, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Mangetsu-nii pasti aku khawatir. Tapi kalau Yami sudah punya rencana, ikuti saja. Selain lawannya si ular, kalau rencana ini sampai menghalangi rencara Yami… Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Gila, satu iblis saja sudah aku bisa babak belur, bagaimana dengan dua iblis? Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih cukup waras…"

"Kau sama saja dengan Sasori, menyuruhku untuk mengikuti rencana Otousan…" keluh Karin, menunduk.

"Kau tak percaya pada kemampuan Kurama," tuduh Suigetsu.

Mendengar tuduhan itu, Karin langsung menegakkan kepala, menatap pria Hozuki itu dengan garang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terus-terusan menkhawatirkannya seolah-olah dia balita yang tangannya harus selalu dipegangi. Kau tak percaya kalau dia mampu."

Karin sadar, lebih lama lagi di sini, dia bisa kelepasan menghujani pria itu dengan lusinan belati andalannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini secepatnya.

"Cari agen untuk mengawasi Oto. Dan anggap pembicaraan tentang rencanaku barusan tak pernah terjadi. Permisi, aku harus pergi," ucapnya, segera berdiri dan melangkah menjauh.

"Hey, Karin." Dipanggil namanya oleh Suigetsu, Karin hanya berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Tumpahkan dulu emosimu sebelum melakukan pekerjaan," lanjut Suigetsu.

Kairn tak membalas lagi, kembali berjalan, dengan tangan kanan merogoh saku jeans mencari kunci mobil.

…

**Tsuzuku**

**...**

Setelah re-read fanfict ini, kayaknya nggak enak kalau data usia chara terus-terusan dimasukkan dalam bagian perkenalan tanpa ada tambahan info. Okay, mulai chapter ini, data usia chara bakal saya ketik di AN bagian akhir. Ini data usia mereka saat ini. (Kalau ada flashback bakal saya perjelas kok)

Naruto, Sasuke : 12. Kurama : 20.

Sasori, Itachi, Haku : 18. Karin, Hinata, Suigetsu : 22.

Yami, Zabuza : 40. Iruka, Mangetsu : 28.

Kakashi : 34. Fugaku : 46.

Masa kerja Iruka : Dari Kurama usia 11 sampai 17 tahun.

Lalu, anggap saja tugas Iruka membantu Kurama itu sama dengan tugas Watari membantu L di Death Note. Agak mirip juga dengan tugas Sebastian pada Ciel di Kuroshitsuji, tapi Kurama kayaknya nggak akan segitu dependent-nya.

Minna-san, bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf, minal aidzin wal faidzin, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1434 H. Maaf kalau telat. Saya sadar kalau dosa-dosa menggunung, dari yang disengaja atau yang tak disengaja, juga maaf atas keterlambatan update belakangan ini. Saya baru sadar kalau jadi siswi SMA itu lebih ribet…

Lagi-lagi saya merasa salah genre, minna-san… Apa ini tetap di Mistery atau pindahkan ke Suspense, karena ulah yakuza style Yami. Tapi Friendship tetap dipertahankan kok… Soalnya di Akuma Kazoku hanya Kurama dan Yami yang benar-benar ada hubungan darah.

Oh ya, chapter 2 sudah saya edit.

Sampai jumpa di NaM bulan depan!

...

Words : 5.596

Pages : 17

Publish : 2013-08-31

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**


	4. Akuma to Hebi

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, in.**

**...**

Kuroyuki masih hidup! Kuroyuki masih hidup! _*teriak-teriak gaje sambil lambai-lambai tangan*_

Lalu… Bagaimana nasib ACS? Entahlah… _*ditodong berbagai jurus oleh chara ACS*_ Okay, ACS tak akan di-discontinue, tapi tolong maklumi bahwa ACS itu fanfict project yang paling rumit, di mana saya membuat dunia ninja yang masih mengikuti kaidah canon, tapi dengan seribu satu perubahan yang membuatnya makin kompleks. Berbeda dengan NAM, yang setting-nya AU, nyaris semua chara OOC.

Saatnya balas reviews!

**My other rabbit** : Huh? Emang dari Catwoman? _*buru-buru browsing_* Kalimat itu saya dapat pas nonton suatu film, kayaknya sih pas SD, jadi agak lupa gitu dari film apaan. Ternyata… Catwoman toh… NAM 4 hadir di sini!

**Feigun** : Alasan keterlambatan update ACS sudah saya ketik di atas. Gomennasai… Lalu, kekejaman Hinata itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Nggak pakai merek apa-apa, cuman ramuan-ramuan ajaib hasil eksperimen Sadistic S. Kuroyuki. Dan kalau anda berniat mencuci otak saya, kemungkinan besar data tentang ACS dan NAM di otak saya akan hilang, pilih mana?

P.s : Hanya buat Guests, karena buat yang pakai ID langsung lewat PM.

...

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Not a Monster © Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**

…

**Chapter ****4 : ****悪魔と蛇 ****Akuma to Hebi (Devil and Snake)**

…

Putih dan hitam. Siang dan malam. Malaikat dan iblis.

Di dunia ini banyak sekali pasangan yang bertolak belakang tapi saling melengkapi. Seperti saat ini, kabar baik dan kabar buruk.

Ingin rasanya Orochimaru membanting monitor PC di hadapannya. Dia tak pernah menerima kabar baik yang datang tanpa ditemani kabar buruk. Saat dia diberitahu kalau nilainya yang terbaik di SMA dulu, nilainya ternyata sama persis sampai tingkat enam digit di belakang koma dengan sang rival, Uzumaki Yami. Saat dia diterima sebagai dosen di universitas incarannya, si rival ternyata sudah berkutat di laboratorium militer pemerintah yang merupakan impiannya.

Baru lima belas menit yang lalu Kabuto memberitahu kalau si rubah berhasil dijinakkan. Lalu lima menit yang lalu pemuda berambut perak itu menutup pintu ruangannya saat keluar. Diikuti dengan seringaian mengerikan Orochimaru yang sanggup membuatmu mimpi buruk.

Dan belasan detik yang lalu dia menerima e-mail. Informasi dari anak buahnya.

Uzushio Corp untuk sementara berhenti memproduksi barang-barang tertentu. Tiga belas jenis produk, semuanya adalah bahan-bahan langka yang justru sedang sangat diperlukan oleh Orochimaru. Sialnya 13 jenis itu, semuanya secara resmi hanya diproduksi oleh Uzushio Corp, karena banyak alasan. Lisensi pemerintah, bahan baku yang sulit, rumus rahasia—apalagi yang dalam rumus itu ada campur tangan Yami, pengolahan sulit yang berteknologi tinggi, dan berbagai alasan lainnya.

Bukannya Orochimaru tak bisa mendapatkannya lagi. Secara resmi hanya diproduksi Uzushio Corp, ada pilihan lain kalau mau keluar dari jalan legal. Masih bisa, tapi artinya saat ini dia akan kerepotan karena pengumpulan dan pengolahan bahan baku.

Padahal dia sedang kekurangan sumber daya manusia saat ini. Saat Naruto berhasil lolos, banyak anak buahnya yang terbunuh dengan sadis. Gara-gara siapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama? Guru dan murid, dua-duanya merepotkan setengah mati kalau sudah berulah.

Selain itu… 13 adalah angka kesukaan Yami dan Kurama. Di samping 4 dan 6. Seolah rivalnya sejak lama itu berniat meledeknya.

"Sialan kau, Yami…" gerutunya diiringi desisan bagai ular.

…

"Yami-sama, apa ini keputusan yang bijak? Produk-produk yang kita hentikan produksinya saat ini sedang banyak dibutuhkan. Kita seperti melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan keuntungan," ujar Haku.

Yami tersenyum tipis, lalu memutar kursinya untuk menatap langsung putra dari Momochi Zabuza itu.

"Aku tak keberatan membuang emas untuk memetik berlian, terutama ruby. Kau kira aku pernah menggerakkan pion tanpa berpikir?" ucapnya retoris.

"Gomennasai, Yami-sama," ujar Haku meminta maaf.

"Sekarang, langkah berikutnya. Tingkatkan produksi peledak. Secara rahasia. Sampaikan ini pada ayahmu."

…

"Kubilang juga apa. Ikuti saja permainan Yami dan Kurama," ujar Suigetsu.

Karin hanya mendengus kesal, lalu menyedot jus semangkanya dengan setengah hati.

Mereka kini berada di kafe favorit mereka, juga di kursi favorit di area pojokan, tapi masih mendapat pemandangan bagus, selain itu bisa mengawasi pelanggan masuk-keluar kafe dan lalu lalang orang di luar. Tipikal mata-mata.

Keduanya sepakat tanpa kata mengenakan pakaian kasual. Dengan penampilan 20an, satu laki-laki yang satu perempuan, orang hanya akan mengira kalau mereka sedang kencan, dan biasanya sadar diri untuk tak mengganggu pasangan muda itu. Selain itu, keduanya lagi-lagi sepakat tanpa kata untuk memesan jus semangka.

Menyadari Karin tak ingin bicara dulu, Suigetsu melanjutkan.

"Orang-orang seperti kita hanya pion, Karin. Kalau mau naik jabatan menjadi pemain, harus memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan pemain-pemain yang sudah ada serta memiliki pion sendiri yang setia. Kau memang masih masuk kategori pemain karena mengendalikan pion, tapi dengan menjadi sekutu mereka, otomatis kau kalah kekuatan dan menjadi pion mereka."

"Hey, apa kau kebanyakan main catur dan shogi belakangan ini?" komentar Karin menanggapi 'ceramah' pria Hozuki itu.

"Tidak. Itu… pikiranku setelah menyadari permainan berbahaya yang dimainkan ayah dan adikmu."

"Lucu sekali, Sui-kun. Mereka sudah bermain-main dengan maut sejak lama dan kau baru menyadarinya," ujar Karin, tak lupa dengan senyuman nakal.

"Bukan itu…"

"Eh?"

"Bukan itu… Aku sudah tahu kalau permainan itu bertaruh nyawa. Tapi ada yang lebih berbahaya dari mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri. Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Katakan padaku."

"Mempertaruhkan nyawa orang yang berharga bagimu."

"Naruto-kun!" ucap Karin dengan mata yang sedikit membesar saat menyadarinya.

"Ya. Yami, Kurama, dan Naruto yang paling menderita dalam permainan ini. Tapi bedanya, Yami adalah iblis yang tahan banting, sementara Kurama mengikuti jejaknya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang mereka buat sendiri, merasa aman dan nyaman di sana. Lain hal dengan Naruto, yang sudah jelas, hatinya paling bersih di antara mereka bertiga."

"Perkiraanku, Naruto-kun pasti sudah mengenal dendam."

"Pada si ular. Itu bisa diprediksi. Anak-anak pasti membenci apapun yang merebut orang tua mereka. Terutama pada kasus di mana kedua orang tua dibunuh di depan si anak."

"Apa ada kemungkinan kalau Naruto-kun… Akan seperti Kurama?"

"Ada. Tapi, itu tergantung dari permainan Yami dan Kurama. Kita tahu perasaan Kurama pada Naruto."

"Aku tak mau… Aku tak mau ada lagi yang seperti Kurama…" ujar wanita bermata api membara itu, menunduk. Sementara tangan kanannya melepas kacamata.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu… Itu tidak seperti Karin yang kukenal. 'Kan namamu berarti 'hutan api'? Kalau redup seperti itu, terasa aneh," ujar Suigetsu, tangan kanannya memegang lembut dagu Karin, memaksa wanita muda untuk tidak menunduk, beradu pandangan dengan mata lembanyungnya.

''_Hutan api'? Yeah, nama pemberian Otousan, lebih baik daripada 'parfum'. Lebih seperti Uzumaki…'_ batin wanita itu.

"Arigatou, Sui-kun." Ucapan lirih itu kemudian disusul dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kanan sang kekasih.

"Douitte. Kau mau ini jadi kencan normal Sui-Ka atau rapat strategi pemain-pion?"

Karin tak langsung menjawab, mengenakan lagi kacamatanya, kemudian menyedot lagi jus semangkanya. Baru dia bicara dengan nada yang agak seduktif, "menurutmu?"

Suigetsu hanya menyeringai lebar sebagai balasan.

A.N. : Suika itu bahasa Jepang-nya semangka.

…

Number Nine menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin berukuran 1x2 meter di hadapannya.

Pemuda 20an dengan tinggi badan 179 cm. Rambutnya merah darah, jabrik tak karuan, agak pendek, sedikit mencercah bahu. Di antara helaian rambut itu mencuat sepasang telinga rubah berwarna oranye kemerahan. Tiga tanpa goresan menghias kedua pipi berkulit putih itu. Irisnya berwarna oranye redup, dengan pupil vertikal tajam yang hitamnya agak keabu-abuan. Di belakangnya, melambai perlahan sembilan ekor dengan bulu lebat berwarna sama dengan telinga rubahnya. Dia mengenakan kaus polos berwarna merah tua dan celana trainning hitam, kemudian sepatu olah raga dengan kaus kaki hitam polos.

"Number Nine." Dengan suara baritonnya, diulanginya lagi kata-kata itu untuk yang kelima kalinya sejak si pria berkacamata masuk dan meletakkan pakaiaan di ujung kasur.

'_Apa itu namaku? Terdengar aneh. Tak bernuansa kelam…'_ batinnya.

'_Dan, kenapa harus angka sembilan? Mungkin dari jumlah ekorku.'_ Dia melirik sekilas pada sembilan ekornya, lalu melanjutkan rentetan kicauan dalam hati, _'Tapi lebih keren 4, 6, atau 13…'_

Dia menggeleng, lalu menoleh pada secarik kertas di kasur—dia menemukannya di lipatan pakaian. Petunjuk kemana dia harus pergi setelah selesai berpakaian.

'_Masih pakai kertas? Tanpa disamarkan lewat kode? Selain itu tulisannya keriting semi-abstrak seperti tulisan dokter. Hey, tulisan a la dokter itu bisa jadi kode 'kan? Tunggu, kalau hanya kode-tulisan-keriting, dibaca terbalik pun aku masih bisa. Juga mata dokter lain dan apoteker. Ah, sudahlah, masa bodoh.'_

Sekali lihat dia sudah ingat isi kertas itu. Matanya berkelebatan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk memusnahkan si kertas. Beberapa detik kemudian, tak menemukan sesuatu, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk merobek kertas itu sampai jadi serpihan sangat kecil, lalu membuangnya di beberapa tempat terpisah.

'_Seperti aku pernah mendengar suatu aturan tentang : jangan meninggalkan barang bukti, apapun yang terjadi. Pengecualian kalau kau bisa menyembunyikannya dengan apik sampai kau sendiri mungkin takkan bisa mendapatkan barang bukti itu lagi. Entah aturan dari siapa. Tapi, sungguh itu sangat berguna…'_

Sebelum pikirannya mulai berkicau lagi, dia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dan suram.

'_Hmmm… Tempat yang di sana bagus untuk menyembunyikan jebakan tipe ini, lalu yang di situ, jebakan tipe itu. Sayang tak dimanfaatkan, malah dibiarkan kosong. Ah, jebakan yang di sana terlalu terlihat, tapi aku malas memindahkan. Hmmm, pintu rahasia yang itu terlalu jelas—bagiku. Lalu, apa mataku yang terlalu tajam atau cahaya lampu di sini menyakitkan mata?'_

Seiring langkahnya yang cepat, pikirannya terus berkicau dengan kecepatan cahaya. Ajaibnya, masih dengan otak diajak berpikir serius, tubuhnya tidak mati fungsi, tetap awas pada kondisi sekitar, terbukti dari beberapa jebakan yang dia hindari.

Untungnya sepanjang perjalanan, dia tak berpapasan dengan orang lain.

…

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Nine-kun."

Nine tak mengucapkan apa-apa pada pria berkacamata bulat besar itu, hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Tapi diam-diam dia bersiap untuk berpindah posisi ke kuda-kuda tarung.

"Tak usah tegang begitu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada Orochimaru-sama," ucap Kabuto, masih dengan nada manisnya yang palsu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau bukan orang yang dikirim untuk menjebakku? Bisa saja kau menunjukkan arah yang salah atau mengaktifkan perangkap-perangkap yang lolos dari observasiku atau tak bisa kuhindari," balas Nine, masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

'_Anak ini… Dalam keadaan dicuci otak pun, ajaran Yami masih tertinggal. Ini agak berbahaya. Meski sebenarnya bisa dijadikan senjata—Yami hanya mengajarkan hal-hal yang dia anggap berguna. Aku harus segera memberitahu Orochimaru-sama agar bisa melakukan sedikit perubahan program latihan…'_ pikir Kabuto.

Nine masih berdiri tegap dengan tatapan datarnya, membiarkan Kabuto hanyut dalam percakapan batinnya. Tiga menit berlalu dan si tangan kanan Orochimaru telah selesai.

"Kau boleh bunuh aku kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan," ujar Kabuto memberi jaminan.

"Tapi baumu saja sudah mencurigakan," balas Nine.

Kabuto hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu berucap, "kau akan terbiasa. Sebenarnya bau Orochimaru-sama bisa dibilang hampir mirip dengan bauku."

"Kalian melakukan hubungan seks?" tanya Nine secara (terlalu) gamblang. Dia ingat kalau sepasangan (manusia ataupun hewan) melakukan hubungan seks, selalu ada bau yang tertinggal. Bagi hewan, itu merupakan tanda bahwa 'sudah ada yang memilikinya'. Sementara manusia yang penciumannya tak begitu tajam hanya bisa mengandalkan insting serta kemampuan otak mereka yang selalu diburu rasa penasaran.

Kalau yang ditanya bukanlah seorang Yakushi Kabuto, dipastikan dia sudah ber-sweatdrop, ber-anime-fall, atau apa pun itu, karena pertanyaan Nine yang terlalu gamblang.

'_Yakh… Harus ada pelajaran manner lagi… Sepertinya memori itu tak terlalu penting baginya untuk dipertahankan. Sekarang bisa saja dia menganggap itu normal karena berpikir dari sudut pandang rubah…'_ batin Kabuto, berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah normalnya.

"Tidak. Tapi kami telah bekerja sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan interaksi yang cukup dekat." Akhirnya Kabuto menjawab pertanyaan blak-blakan Nine. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk kecil pertanda dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud, tak bertanya lagi.

Belasan detik berlalu dalam diam, Kabuto memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruangan Orochimaru, tak lupa memberi isyarat pada Nine untuk mengikuti. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam menyusuri lorong-lorong dingin markas bawah tanah si maniak ular…

…

…

Wanita bermata oranye api membara itu menghela nafas panjang, seraya kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar yang sudah dua tahun tak berpenghuni. Kamar seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama. Karin mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamar. Semua masih tetap pada posisinya sejak ditinggalkan, paling-paling hanya seprai, karpet dan gorden yang rutin diganti. Dia rutin membersihkan ruangan itu, minimal sekali seminggu, seolah si penghuni masih di sana—jangan harap ada pelayan yang berani menyentuh kamar Yami dan Kurama.

"Kurama-kun…" ujarnya lirih.

Dia mengelap kaca jendela dengan hati-hati, sembari memori-memori pada masa lalu segera menyerbu benaknya.

Dia ingat saat Kurama baru berusia 7 tahun, dia sendiri baru 9 tahun. Kurama baru saja 'meminta', dengan death glare yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan di usianya yang baru menyentuh angka tujuh, pada para pelayan untuk tidak menyentuh kamarnya. Semuanya menurut, bahkan mengetuk pintu kamarnya saja takut-takut. Alhasil, Kurama memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Masih dengan bantuan Karin serta robot-robot humanoid khusus pekerjaan rumah yang dibuatkan Yami.

Dia ingat, saat mereka pertama kali membersihkan jendela ini bersama.

Jendela ini. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Dia masih ingat wajah bocah berambut merah jabrik itu saat dia cemberut dengan bibir maju entah berapa senti, kesal karena tak bisa menjangkau area tinggi tanpa bantuan Karin atau robot humanoid. Tak lupa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada berbalut kaus hitam kesayangannya. Manis.

Kenangan itu kini terasa pahit baginya.

"Kurama-kun… Kenapa…" ujarnya lagi, lebih lirih dari yang tadi. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, air mata siap menetes kapan saja.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan sejenak aktivitas membersihkan kaca jendela. Membiarkan tetesan air mata jatuh bebas untuk sejenak. Kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi—tiap kamar tidur ada kamar mandi sendiri, untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata. Terampil dengan make-up, apalagi untuk tujuan misi penyamaran, Karin dengan mudah menghapus jejak-jejak kesedihan itu.

Di cermin kamar mandi Kurama—meski lama tak ada yang memakai, Karin menyempatkan diri untuk melihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan rapih Kurama—bahkan dia bisa menulis sama rapihnya dengan Karin yang bisa dibilang sekretaris tak resmi Yami. Kertas itu ditempel di pinggiran cermin dengan double-tape. Tulisannya,

"**Boku wa akumade hantaa kitsune dayo."**

I'm one hell of a hunter fox.

Menghela nafas panjang, Karin lalu tersenyum lembut.

'_Dia selalu berusaha keras… Kenapa aku malah meremehkan kemampuannya dengan terus-terusan khawatir seperti ini? Okay, aku tahu dan sangat sadar kalau aku pengidap family-complex. Tapi… Kami-sama, dia sudah dewasa!'_

"Aku adalah kakak dari si rubah pemburu. Tentunya, aku tak boleh lemah begini, 'kan?" ujarnya lirih, melempar pertanyaan retoris entah pada siapa.

'_Kalau dia kembali… Tidak, dia pasti akan kembali. Saat dia datang nanti aku harus minta maaf karena waktu itu…'_

…

Besok adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan teman sebaya. Ya, adik Itachi-nii, Uchiha Sasuke, akan datang. Tentunya akan ditemani kakaknya.

Jujur saja, Naruto gugup, nervous, atau apalah itu. Ini akan berbeda dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Itachi yang notabene lebih dewasa. Apalagi, dia ikut homeschooling, yang artinya dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan anak seusianya. 'Kan tak mungkin dia main dengan teman-teman Kurama-nii yang mayoritas lebih tua dari Kurama-nii sendiri?

Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang tampak mati-matian berusaha tenang. Tapi bocah itu sudah bolak-balik di kamar ini setidaknya lima belas kali, serta terlihat jelas kalau nafasnya itu khas orang yang berusaha menenangkan diri. Lalu tangannya yang tampak gatal untuk menjambak rambut dengan frustasi. Untungnya dia ingat untuk memastikan ekornya tidak melambai liar—sungguh destruktif kalau itu terjadi. Akhirnya, pria Uchiha itu beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian menepuk bahu Namikaze itu.

"Calm down, kid. Aku sudah bicara dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Dia tidak keberatan dengan hal ini," ujar pria berusia 46 tahun itu.

"Mudah buat anda berkata seperti itu, Fugaku-san…" ujar Naruto lirih, lalu menghempaskan diri, duduk di kasurnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Karena homeschooling-mu dulu, kid?" Entah kenapa, Fugaku belakangan ini senang memanggilnya 'Kid'. Naruto tak keberatan. Tapi entah kenapa, dia jadi ingat saat Yami-jisan memanggil Kurama-niisan dengan sebutan 'Gaki'.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tahu kalau itu sebenarnya ulah kakakmu?"

Ucapan Fugaku membuat Naruto mengangkat kepala, iris merah darah berpupil vertikal menatap tajam pria itu. **"Apa maksudmu?"**

"Akh, kenapa aku bertanya? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu… Bagaimana pun juga Kurama itu anak didik Yami," gumam Fugaku, tapi pastinya tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Kurama-niisan memang misterius. Lebih misterius lagi Yami-jisan. Dia tahu banyak yang mereka rahasiakan darinya. Tapi dia tak berusaha menyelidikinya. Keduanya sangat terampil dalam menyembunyikan rahasia. Percuma kalau dia marah Fugaku-san, lebih baik tanyakan baik-baik. Informasi.

"Bisa tolong ceritakan?" tanya Naruto, menekan amarahnya.

…**Flashback : on…**

Konoha Academy, adalah salah satu dari jajaran sekolah terlengkap dan terbaik di Jepang. Benar-benar lengkap, dari tingkat playgroup sampai S3. Begitu pula fasilitasnya, punya gedung olahraga yang lengkap dengan kolam renang, UKS yang cukup besar untuk disebut klinik, taman-taman yang cantik, dan seterusnya. Kadang-kadang disebut juga Konoha Education City atau KEC, karena area sekolah itu tidak beda jauh dengan sebuah kota kecil.

Syarat untuk diterima di sekolah itu yang pertama, intelegensi. Kedua, kekayaan, karena bagaimana pun juga mengelola sekolah dengan fasilitas sebagus itu memerlukan biaya. Memang ada beasiswa, tapi sulit diraih karena sekolah ini hanya menginginkan yang terbaik. Sementara mereka dengan ekonomi lumayan pun belum tentu bisa bertahan kalau kemampuan tak memadai. Saat SD masih banyak, kemudian berguguran di tingkat SMP.

Dua Namikaze bersaudara kini bersekolah di sana. Si sulung Kurama sudah di kelas 3 SMA, sementara si bungsu baru saja memulai hari pertamanya di kelas 1 SD.

Usianya baru enam tahun. Namikaze Naruto langsung melesat keluar kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia tak begitu suka di kelas. Banyak yang menatapnya dengan… Entahlah, dia tak tahu, hanya mendeskripsikannya sebagai aneh. Anak perempuan tampak punya bentuk bintang, hati, atau lambang dollar dan yen di mata mereka. Sementara anak laki-laki… Sama menyeramkannya dengan tatapan serigala peliharaan Kurama-niichan, eh, maksudnya Kurama-niisan.

Dia berlari ke taman. Masih sepi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang, kemudian melepaskan tasnya.

'_Mmm… Apa yang dibuat Okaasan untuk bekalku, ya?'_ pikirnya seraya membuka tas berwarna oranye cerah itu.

Dia hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada kotak oranye yang kini berada di pangkuan paha kecilnya. Tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengawasi.

Juga sepasang mata sehijau belantara misterius, menatap mereka semua seperti pemburu yang siap melompat kapan saja untuk menerkam mangsa.

Naruto juga tak menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang mendekatinya. Salah satunya adalah teman sekelasnya, Iwamura Takeshi. Dia ditemani kakaknya, Iwamura Kotaro yang sudah di kelas 5. Sementara si kakak ditemani tiga sahabat coret anak buahnya, Yutatsu, Yoshimaru, dan Hideaki.

"Kakak, itu dia anaknya!" seru Takeshi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk tangan kanan.

Kotaro menyeringai saat melihat Namikaze itu. Dia membenci semua Namikaze.

Iwamura Corp belakangan ini mengalami kesulitan karena perusahaan besar itu. Mereka hanya perusahaan tingkat nasional yang sedang berusaha di tingkat regional. Tapi sang ayah melakukan kesalahan, secara tidak langsung menantang Namikaze Corp. Dengan arogan—di matanya, perusahaan besar itu melakukan trik-trik licik untuk menjatuhkan Iwamura Corp dan memaksa perusahaan itu untuk menjadi pion mereka. Ayahnya, Iwamura Tetsuto, saat ini dirawat di rumah sakit karena stress.

Tidak ada yang tahu, sebenarnya Tetsuto mengalami luka tembakan. Penembak misterius. Tapi fakta itu disembunyikan, Iwamura Tetsuto diumumkan masuk rumah sakit karena stress, pekerjaan. Kalau berita semacam itu, banyak yang memaklumi—iklim ekonomi belakangan ini makin sadis dan menuntut ketahanan lebih.

Karena Tetsuto sudah terkapar, sang istri menggantikan tampuk kepemimpinan perusahaan yang sedang gonjang-ganjing itu, meski tampaknya Nyonya Iwamura sendiri bisa kapan saja menyusul suaminya di rumah sakit karena stress. Perhatiannya pada kakak-beradik Kotaro-Takeshi makin minim.

Bukan itu saja… Belum cukup perseteruan dunia bisnis, sang anak ikut berulah. Tepatnya, Namikaze Kurama. Kotaro sangat membenci remaja 14 tahun yang dianggapnya jelmaan iblis itu.

Kurama tak pernah benar-benar menyerangnya. Si prodigy dengan mudah lompat kelas, mendapat perhatian dari para guru dan siswa, baik karena nama keluarga atau karena otaknya yang cemerlang. Dia tak pernah cari masalah. Remaja yang sopan, agak stoic dan tidak banyak omong, dengan senyum misterius yang memikat. Sedikit punya obsesi dengan rubah. Benar-benar Gary Stu. Perfect, dengan tinta tebal.

Tapi melihat hal itu saja sudah memupuk kebencian (yang sebenarnya sudah tumbuh subur) di hati Kotaro. Selain iri… Dia benci karena Kurama bisa bermandikan cahaya tapi membiarkan keluarganya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Selain itu, Kurama jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia saat ini sudah SMA. Belum lagi kemampuan bela dirinya. Kotaro masih ingat saat Kurama dengan mudahnya mematahkan tumpukan batu bata yang tebalnya melebihi 20 cm. Hanya dengan sebilah tangan, di usia 9 tahun. Kalau menghadapi Kurama, dia pasti langsung babak belur. Sementara Kurama bisa dengan mudah lolos karena guru-guru takkan percaya kalau itu ulah sang prodigy Namikaze.

Namikaze Naruto lain kasus. Dia sudah dengar kalau si bungsu itu sangat polos. Berarti mangsa empuk.

Tapi dia belum tahu ada rubah over-protektif yang membayanginya.

"Hey, kau! Namikaze!" seru Kotaro yang sudah berada di hadapan Naruto, tangan kanannya menuding ke dahi bocah enam tahun itu. Tinggal 30 cm lagi.

"Um? Senpai?" ucap Naruto, masih bingung. Wajah polosnya tampak penasaran, siapa kakak kelas di hadapannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan. Mata biru langitnya menangkap Iwamura Takeshi, teman sekelas.

"Takeshi-kun? Kenapa Senpai mirip dengan Takeshi-kun?" tanyanya lagi, masih polos. Di belakang, Yutatsu tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, anak kecil belum mengerti hal seperti itu.

"Aku Iwamura Kotaro, kakak Takeshi," ucap Kotaro.

"Um? Kotaro-senpai? Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" ucap Naruto riang, menyalami tangan kanan Kotaro yang teracung. Dia kira kakak kelasnya itu ingin bersalaman, bukan menuding dahinya.

"…" Tak ada suara yang lolos dari bibir Kotaro.

"Kotaro-senpai?"

"Kotaro-senpai, daijoubu ka?" Lagi-lagi nada polos itu.

"Kotaro-senpai!" panggil Naruto, sedikit lebih keras.

"Diam kau, Namikaze sialan!" raung Kotaro marah, menepis tangan kanan bocah enam tahun itu dengan kasar, kemudian melempar kotak bento Naruto.

Sementara Naruto…

Mata biru langit itu melebar, dengan pupil yang menyempit. Berbagai ekspresi bercampur di wajahnya. Kaget, sedih, merasa khawatir, juga tak mengerti. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Apa ada yang salah?

Kotaro membeku di tempat.

'_Apa salahku?'_ batinnya, masih dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Dengan tangan kiri, dia perlahan merasakan tangan kanan yang baru saja ditepis Kotaro dengan kasar. Ada bekas memerah di sana. Lalu rasa panas dan perih yang segera menyusun.

'_Sakit… Apa salahku?'_

Dia menatap ke bawah, menemukan sekotak bento-nya sudah terbuka, tergeletak di tanah dengan isi yang terhambur berantakan. Masakan Okaasan-nya tersayang, kini mulai bercampur dengan debu dari jalanan bata taman. Yang dibuat oleh Okaasan, hanya untuknya. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Biru cerah yang gemilang itu diliputi mendung pekat, kemudian meneteskan air hujan. Perlahan tetesan itu makin deras.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaa! Kotaro-senpai jaaahaaaaaaaaat!"

Disusul dengan suara jeritan melengking. Tanpa peduli nasib si bento, Naruto segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke kelas. Dia tak jadi makan. Yang dipikirannya sekarang kacau balau. Dia tak mengerti, apa yang salah?

Kotaro masih membeku di tempat.

Karena jeritannya itu, banyak yang segera menolehkan kepala. Kemudian beralih pada subjek yang disebut jahat oleh si bungsu Namikaze. Beberapa sempat memberi pandangan kasihan dan simpati, sebelum semuanya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Karena si rubah pemburu Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama sudah berada persis di belakang Iwamura Kotaro. Jas seragam SMA-nya sedikit berantakan, bahkan ada beberapa helaian daun, pertanda tadi dia bersembunyi di semak-semak atau di atas pohon.

Aura setan menguar kuat dari remaja 14 tahun itu, lengkap dengan handgun di genggaman tangan kanannya yang lurus teracung. Sementara moncong handgun itu terarah ke tempurung kepala Kotaro, hanya dipisahkan jarak 20 cm dari dari ujung rambut si sulung Iwamura itu. Seringaian setan menghias wajahnya, menampilkan deretan gigi putih dengan pasangan taring yang sedikit menyembul—ciri Yami yang diwarisinya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, menyebabkan sepasang mata beriris hijau misterius belantara itu tertutup helai merah darah, yang juga memberikan efek bayangan di sekitar mata sampai batang hidung.

"Konnichiwa, Iwamura-san. Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang dengan adikku. Nee, aku penasaran, siapa yang selanjutnya akan pergi?" ucapnya dengan nada manis yang menjanjikan kematian.

Kotaro tahu benar yang dimaksud Kurama dengan 'pergi' itu, takkan jauh-jauh maknanya dari 'pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya' dan varian lainnya. Saat ini saja, dia sudah berkeringat dingin. Beberapa detik lagi mungkin dia sudah kencing di celana. Untung saja dia tak langsung bersitatap dengan prodigy Namikaze yang digadang-gadang sebagai reinkarnasi si iblis Uzumaki Yami itu. Bisa jadi dia sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Sang adik Takeshi sudah jatuh bertumpu pada lutut, matanya melebar, ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Dia sendiri sudah setengah sadar saking takutnya.

Sementara ketiga anak buah Kotaro, secara sepakat tanpa kata langsung berkhianat begitu bos mereka salah pilih lawan. Mereka sudah mulai berlari saat melihat sekelebatan sosok berambut merah. Mereka lebih sayang nyawa mereka daripada kesetiaan pada si bos. Kurama terkenal tanpa ampun kalau sudah memasukkan seseorang dalam daftar mangsa—dia bakal memburu mangsanya dengan segala cara yang tersedia, takkan menyerah sampai mati, benar-benar seperti pemburu sejati. Ganas. Benar-benar ganas.

Sebuah keajaiban sang adik tak menyadari reputasi mengerikan sang kakak.

"Sungguh, Namikaze-sama, aku tak bermaksud-"

Syat! Syat! Brruaaakk!

Apa sudah dijelaskan tentang tenaga masif Kurama meski usianya yang masih muda? Sudah.

Kini Kotaro sudah terkapar dengan punggung rata di tanah. Tangan kiri Kurama mencengkram bagian dada pakaian Kotaro. Erat, sampai kukunya menancap pada kulit di balik waistcoat, kemeja dan kaus dalam Kotaro. Sementara tangan kanan Kurama tak melepaskan genggaman erat pada handgun yang kini berpindah moncong, mengarah ke jantung si sulung Iwamura. Posisi Kurama dan Kotaro sendiri sangat memancing para Fujoshi, di mana Kotaro telentang di bawah dengan Kurama di atasnya.

Tapi jangan harap ada perasaan yang menjurus ke Shounen-ai, saudara-saudara. Setan macam Kurama pun menyukai perempuan. Tapi dengan seabrek kriteria abnormalnya.

"Khekhekhekhekhe…."

Terdengar suara kekehan a la rubah lolos dari bibir Namikaze sulung. Kemudian dia menatap tajam si mangsa dengan mata hijau belantara misteriusnya.

"Siapa yang akan tumbang duluan dalam keluarga Iwamura, nee?"

'_! Jangan-jangan!'_ pikir Kotaro tiba-tiba. Dalam keluarganya, posisi sang ayah yang paling rentan. Karena… rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat adalah rumah sakit yang disponsori Uzushio Corp.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi, Iwamura-san!"

Kurama kemudian berdiri, memasukkan handgun ke saku dalam jas SMA, kemudian membantu Kotaro berdiri. Masih dengan seringaian iblis menghias wajah.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, senyum itu digantikan senyuman sopan yang biasa Namikaze itu gunakan di ruang publik. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, segera berbalik, bukan untuk menyusul Naruto, tapi kembali ke gedung SMA yang lumayan jauh dari gedung SD.

Omong-omong, bagaimana caranya Kurama bisa membuntuti Naruto yang keluar begitu bel berbunyi? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu. Author sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya, selain kata keramat para author FFn, unleash your imagination.

…

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu.

"Checkmate, Iwamura-san," ucap Kurama sebelum menyesapi aroma susu coklat kesayangannya—teman setia di pagi hari.

Pagi hari yang tenang bagi Kurama. Jam setengah enam, dia sudah berada di ruang makan dalam keadaan sudah mandi dan rapih, siap berangkat sekolah. Di tangannya, i-Pad untuk membaca berita, e-mail masuk dan hal-hal berbau bisnis, ditemani secangkir (meski seringnya lebih dari dua cangkir) susu coklat yang selalu dia hirup dulu aroma kakaonya yang khas sebelum diminum. Duduk santai di kursi utama yang seharusnya untuk kepala keluarga Namikaze. Dia tak peduli, Minato jarang menempatinya, selain itu tak lama lagi dia akan menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Di kaki kursi, tas sekolahnya dia letakkan di sana agar dia tinggal menentengnya ke mobil setelah menikmatinya paginya yang tenang. Sementara di kakinya, Yozora bergulung, meski berukuran tubuh masif. Kurama tak keberatan, dia menyukai hangatnya bulu si hybrid serigala meski itu artinya kakinya hampir tenggelam sampai lutut.

"Oyabun? Siapa lagi mangsamu?" tanya Yozora dengan suara geramannya yang khas.

"Hanya kelinci liar yang melompat di tempat yang salah," balas Kurama.

"Naruto?" tebak Yozora.

"Dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang belum tahu caranya melindungi diri."

"Oyabun, bagaimana caranya dia bisa melindungi diri kalau ada rubah pemburu yang terus membayangi tiap langkahnya?" tanya Yozora.

"Hari ini kau puitis, Yozora." Justru Kurama mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yozora mengerti, artinya dia tak boleh menanyakannya lebih lanjut—kecuali kalau berniat setor nyawa. Dia hanya membalas dengan sekedar geraman, kemudian sedikit bergeser sekedar menyamankan posisi.

Di layar i-Pad Kurama tertera sebuah berita.

Iwamura Tetsuo ditemukan mati bunuh diri di kamarnya dia rumah sakit jiwa. Dia menembak pelipis kanannya dengan sebuah handgun. Handgun itu ditemukan di genggaman tangan kanannya. Juga ada sebuah surat singkat dengan tulisan tangannya yang menyatakan kalau dia tidak sanggup lagi menanggung beban hidup.

"Kurama-sama, apa ini perlu? Kau menghancurkan keluarga mereka."

Kurama tak perlu menoleh, melirik pun tak usah, dia sudah tahu pemilik suara itu. Asistennya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Umino Iruka. Dia tak perlu mengancam pria yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk tutup mulut.

"Mereka hanya kumpulan domino yang menunggu untuk hancur. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mendorong sebuah domino untuk menghancurkan susunan rapuh mereka."

Memang benar, keluarga Iwamura sudah rapuh sejak kepala keluarga mereka masuk rumah sakit. Kerja yang terlalu keras menyebabkan Nyonya Iwamura ikut stress, pada akhirnya tenggelam dalam obat-obatan terlarang dan perjudian. Namun karena masih amatir, dia sering ditipu di meja judi. Hutan sudah menumpuk, dipastikan terus berbunga sampai memakan habis kekayaan Iwamura. Sementara si sulung Kotaro, saat peristiwa seminggu lalu, Kurama bisa melihatnya di mata siswa kelas 5 SD itu, bahwa dia sudah mulai berkenalan obat-obatan terlarang karena depresi broken home. Sementara si adik Takeshi baru berusia 6 tahun, dengan keluarga seperti itu, kemungkinan dia untuk tetap normal sangat tipis.

Kurama tahu itu semua. Bagaimana pun juga, pemburu harus punya informasi memadai tentang mangsanya agar bisa melancarkan penyerbuan efektif.

Dengan kematian sang ayah, mereka seperti kehilangan nyala lilin terakhir.

Selanjutnya, dia hanya perlu menunggu kabar kebangkrutan Iwamura Corp. Perusahaan yang bangkrut itu akan memecat seluruh karyawannya. Skenario selanjutnya, dia akan menampilkan Namikaze Corp sebagai perusahaan baik hati yang mau mempekerjakan bekas karyawan Iwamura Corp. Mendapat dua kelinci dalam satu perburuan, dia berhasil membasmi hama pengganggu, juga menaikkan pamor Namikaze Corp yang sudah tinggi.

Kurama tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana pun juga, kalau 'king' sudah dalam genggaman, seluruh pion akan tercerai-berai. Efek domino. Dia hanya perlu mendorong sebuah domino yang tepat untuk menghancurkan seluruh formasi.

"Kurama-sama, ini permainan yang berbahaya. Handgun yang digunakan agen kita adalah buatan Uzushio Corp. Semua orang tahu kalau kau punya kemungkinan besar mewarisi kedua perusahaan. Selain itu terlalu kebetulan dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu yang melibatkan kakak-adik Namikaze dan Iwamura. Aku khawatir kalau kepolisian akan mengendus langkahmu…"

"Umino." Nada serius itu, Iruka sangat sadar saat nama keluarganyalah yang dipanggil. "Menurutmu, dari seluruh senjata api rakitan pabrik yang tersebar di dunia ini, berapa persen yang keluar dari pabrik milik Uzushio Corp?" tanya Kurama interogatif.

"Sekitar 80%," ujar pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"83,491% di awal tahun ini, dan akan terus bertambah," koreksi Kurama. Dia lalu melanjutkan, "itu bisa dimasukkan ke faktor kebetulan. Justru polisi akan lebih curiga kalau yang digunakan agen kita adalah buatan non-Uzushio. Selain itu, sudah kupastikan semua orang menutup mulut tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Mereka akan menutup mulut, baik dengan sendirinya atau pun harus kupaksa. Sementara seandainya kepolisian mengendus jejakku, aku punya cukup banyak alibi dan informasi untuk bahan blackmail. Toh mereka takkan berani karena di belakanganku ada Yami-sensei."

Iruka hanya menghela nafas. Tuannya yang satu ini memang paling hobi menantang maut. Mau setengah dari populasi manusia di muka bumi ini menjerit khawatir sekalipun, dia ragu tuannya akan mengubah sikap.

Sementara Kurama tak ambil pusing, menghabiskan susu coklat dari cangkirnya yang… sepertinya sudah menyentuh angka tiga.

"Allright, ayo berangkat, Iruka."

Kurama kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, sambil berjalan ke pintu depan memasukkan i-Pad ke tas, diiringi oleh Yozora. Sementara Iruka bergegas ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil kesayangan Kurama.

Di perempatan lorong-lorong panjang menuju pintu utama Namikaze Mansion, Kurama menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian melirik ke kanan. Sesosok bayangan terlihat di sana.

"Uchiha-san, sepertinya anda mendengar apa yang terjadi di ruang makan," ucap Kurama sopan. Sosok bayangan itu kemudian menampakkan diri. Fugaku Uchiha, pria 40 tahun yang belum lama menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian. Caranya berdiri tegas dan rigid, tipe prajurit infantri, bukan assassin, jadi wajar Kurama dengan mudah menyadari keberadaannya—terutama dengan Yozora si rubah hybrid di sampingnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa urusanmu di Namikaze Mansion ini, Uchiha-san?" tanya Kurama, kali ini memutar tubuhnya agar berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Hijau belantara misterius beradu sengit dengan langit malam. Keduanya sama-sama kelam, di saat yang bersamaan, memancarkan cahaya yang khas.

"Tentu kau sudah mengetahuinya, Namikaze-san," balas Fugaku. Trik seperti ini kadang bisa memancing penjahat untuk melakukan monolog yang membeberkan rencana jahatnya. Dalam cerita, si pahlawan akan diam mendengarkan sambil bersiaga. Tapi Fugaku akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk meringkus si penjahat.

Tapi Kurama bukan sekedar penjahat. Dia lebih kompleks dari itu.

"Lalu? Kau punya dua pilihan dan kau tahu apa risiko yang mengikuti tiap pilihan," ujar Kurama tetap kalem. Keduanya tahu apa yang dimaksud. Tutup mulut dan kau akan aman, semua akan baik-baik saja. Atau ucapkan sepatah kata kemudian menghadapi kematian dalam hidup. Dan Fugaku menyadari kalau Kurama menjaga agar percakapan tetap ambigu tapi bisa dimengerti keduanya, tapi tetap bukan bukti yang kuat untuk menyeretnya ke pengadilan. Fugaku tahu kalau Kurama waswas akan keberadaan alat perekam.

Licik. Tentu saja, dia si rubah pemburu.

"Takkan semudah itu, Namikaze-san." Tak semudah itu untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Masa remaja adalah masa yang merepotkan. Harus mulai bersikap layaknya orang dewasa, tapi di saat yang sama dituntut untuk patuh seperti anak-anak. Ada beberapa sifat anak-anak yang masih tersisa di masa remaja. Salah satunya, adalah tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya." Kurama mulai memaksa agar Fugaku cepat-cepat membuat keputusan.

"Nekat juga salah satu sifat anak-anak dan remaja, karena mereka belum mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud bahaya. Sementara orang dewasa, meski terkesan konservatif, akan memilih jalan yang paling aman. Kuharap kau tahu jalan yang kau pilih, nak." Fugaku memperingatkan Kurama akan bahaya yang akan dia hadapi. Juga menyatakan kalau dia memilih jalan aman untuk tutup mulut.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha-san. Yakh, entah apa urusanmu dengan Otousama dan Okaasama yang saat ini sedang berlibur di Prancis, kurasa bukan urusanku. Aku harus bergegas karena ada kelas tambahan sebelum jam sekolah normal dimulai. Kuharap kau tidak membuat keributan, karena Otouto masih tidur. Permisi."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kurama segera memutar posisi, kembali menyusuri lorong luas dan megah Namikaze Mansion menuju pintu utama. Tentu dia takkan membiarkan mangsa tanpa pengawasan. Namikaze Mansion adalah teritorinya, dia hafal setiap sudut bangunan itu, serta setiap CCTV dan jebakan yang dia pasang.

"Oyabun, apa dia perlu disingkirkan?" tanya Yozora saat yakin kalau Fugaku cukup jauh untuk bisa mendengar mereka.

"Belum saatnya, Yozora. Aku perlu pion di kepolisian. Dia adalah kandidat yang tepat. Tapi, seperti pion-pion lainnya, harus segera disingkirkan begitu melenceng dari skenario."

"Dia sepertinya pion yang setia, Oyabun…"

"Sepertinya, Yozora. Sepertinya. Jangan terlalu cepat menilai sebuah buku. Bahkan meski kau sudah membacanya sekali…"

Mereka tak bicara lagi sepanjang perjalanan. Yozora hanya mengantar sampai Kurama masuk mobil dan mengunci pintu. Deru mobil yang dikemudikan Iruka segera meramaikan kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang sudah lebih dulu bergumul di jalanan aspal…

Kurama tak kaget kalau hari ini Iwamura Kotaro dan Takeshi tidak masuk sekolah. Untuk selamanya.

Kurama tak kaget kalau sebulan kemudian Nyonya Iwamura ditemukan tak bernyawa di kamar sebuah hotel murahan, sepertinya tewas karena diperkosa ramai-ramai.

Kurama tak kaget kalau tiga minggu kemudian si sulung Iwamura digiring kepolisian untuk masuk pusat rehabilitasi pecandu narkoba. Setelah itu, beritanya tak pernah terdengar lagi. Konon dia mati bunuh diri. Tak ada yang tahu, kecuali Kami-sama, Kurama, handgun yang dulu pernah menodong Kotaro, serta sebutir peluru di jantung mangsa.

Dia juga tak kaget kalau dua minggu setelah Kotaro masuk pusat rehabilitasi, si bungsu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara melemparkan dirinya ke rel Shinkansen. Tapi aksi bunuh diri itu dilaporkan sebagai kecelakaan karena Takeshi sedang asyik bermain game di ponselnya saat berjalan.

…

Satu semester Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Academy. Iwamura Corp hanyalah awal.

Karena statusnya sebagai Namikaze, banyak yang mengincarnya. Dari pem-bully sampai fangirl. Di sanalah Kurama beraksi, menyapu bersih semuanya. Dia tak benar-benar menghancurkan, hanya menyerang di titik yang lemah, dan membiarkan efek domino membereskan semuanya.

Dia selalu punya alibi.

Setelah ¼ dari teman sekelas Naruto 'menghilang' dengan berbagai alasan, akhirnya pihak sekolah memutuskan bahwa itu sudah cukup. Kebetulan Naruto punya beberapa alasan yang cukup kuat untuk dimasukkan homeschooling. Minato dan Kushina dengan mudah menyetujuinya, karena dengan cara itu, mereka bisa lebih dekat dengan si bungsu. Mereka tak pernah tahu, apa alasan yang sebenarnya…

…**End of Flashback…**

Naruto jelas sangat terkejut mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemudian berbagai emosi bercampur.

Senang. Dia senang kalau Kurama-niisan ternyata sangat perhatian.

Sedih. Dia sedih karena dialah penyebab hancurnya banyak keluarga. 'Kan mereka juga temannya?

Takut, juga khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Kurama-niisan kalap begitu ada yang melukainya? Lalu, usianya kini sudah 20 tahun, sudah dianggap dewasa. Berarti hukumannya akan lebih berat dari saat dia masih remaja kalau sampai tertangkap basah, 'kan?

Bingung. Dia harus bagaimana? Perasaan apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan pada Kurama-niisan?!

…

**Tsuzuku**

**...**

Age Chart

Naruto, Sasuke : 12. Kurama : 20.

Sasori, Itachi, Haku : 18. Karin, Hinata, Suigetsu : 22.

Yami, Zabuza : 40. Iruka, Mangetsu : 28.

Kakashi : 34. Fugaku : 46.

Masa kerja Iruka : Dari Kurama usia 11 sampai 17 tahun. (6 tahun)

…

Penjelasan tentang nama 'Karin' yang bisa bermakna 'hutan api' dan 'parfum' :

火 adalah kanji untuk api, bisa dibaca 'ka', 'hou', 'honou', dan 'hi'.

林 adalah kanji untuk hutan, yang selain dibaca 'mori', bisa juga dibaca 'rin'.

Sementara dari Narutopedia, kutipan langsung : Karin's name is made up of the kanji for "_fragrance_" or "_perfume_" (香) and "_phosphorus_" (燐).

Hint : Kalau ada yang mau berspekulasi tentang masa lalu Karin, 'hutan api-parfum' itu adalah salah satu kuncinya. **Salah satu** kuncinya.

Lalu, memang benar kok kalau 'suika' itu 'semangka'. Sementara pair Suigetsu-Karin saya singkat 'Sui-Ka' biar masuk ke permainan kata. Chapter ini memang ada beberapa permainan bahasa Jepang-Indonesia.

Sepertinya tak usah dijelaskan kenapa iblis macam Uzumaki Yami suka angka 4 (angka sial versi Jepang-China), 6 (angka penyusun 666 si angka setan), dan 13 (angka sial versi barat). Dan merembet pada Kurama yang sudah dianggap anak oleh Yami…

Untuk tinggi Kurama, saya samakan dengan tinggi Minato yang saya dapat di Narutopedia.

Selain itu, markas NAM Orochimaru kurang lebih sama dengan markas Canon Orochimaru, hanya saja tak ada lilin di koridor, sudah diganti dengan seribu satu teknologi canggih, meski ada beberapa jebakan tradisional yang bertahan seperti lantai yang tiba-tiba membuka dan terhubung dengan jurang yang di dasarnya diisi sesuatu yang pasti berbahaya. Lalu bukan tipe serba batu, tapi tipe serba logam. Jadi suara langkah di koridor akan terdengar lebih mengerikan, hehehehehehehehehehe… _*senyum pyscho*_

Untuk note yang ditempel di cermin kamar mandi Kurama. Penggemar Kuroshitsuji kayaknya kenal pattern ini deh… Yap, kalimat itu diambil dari "Watashi wa akumade shitsuji desu kara" alias "I'm one hell of a butler" milik Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler karya Toboso Yana!

(Omong-omong, saya juga suka Kuroshitsuji… Hint : Saat membuat fanfict ini, terutama sifat Kurama, Yami, dan chara psycho lainnya, saya banyak terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji, Shingeki no Kyoujin, Mirai Nikki, dan anime lain yang rating-nya tinggi bukan karena lemon, tapi karena gore, pemikiran dewasa, pemikiran radikal, dsb)

Untuk para pem-bully yang bernasib naas, please jangan tanya dari mana saya dapat nama mereka! Itu cuman… asal kepikiran saja saat mengetik. Toh mereka hanya muncul sesaat.

Selain itu, apa ada yang merasa kalau Kurama terlalu sadis?

Maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak kata-kata yang erat hubungannya dengan catur. Juga maaf karena mobil Kurama belum jelas jenisnya, karena, sungguh, saya mati kutu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan dunia otomotif….

Sampai jumpa di NAM bulan depan!

...

Words : 6.395

Pages : 16

Publish : 2013-09-30

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**


End file.
